<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A place to Shelter by Neuropsyche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685859">A place to Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche'>Neuropsyche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 plus, Anal Sex, Hero worship (Peter), M/M, Peter is not spiderman, Peter likes to be dominated, Some Whump, Starker, Stranded, Tony is Ironman, Tony likes to dominate, there are dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets knocked out of the sky on the way home from a mission and finds himself stranded in an out of the way animal shelter with Peter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was wicked.</p><p>Peter Parker knew that most of the dogs at the rescue weren’t enamored of storms, and this was one of the worst that he could remember. Lightning lit up the sky in intervals that grew shorter and shorter, and thunder rolled across the valley almost continuously. Rain was coming down in torrents, and there was supposed to be another coming the next day. Something about the jet stream and Canada air meeting Mexico’s air somewhere in the middle, or something.</p><p>He wasn't a weatherman, so he had only paid so much attention.</p><p>A soft whine drew the young man’s attention to the German Shepherd who was standing beside him, pressed tightly against his hip.</p><p>He smiled down at her, running his hand along her side, feeling the puppies inside her moving.</p><p>“It’s alright, little girl,” he reassured. “I’m going to take you inside with me. Just in case you decide tonight’s the night.”</p><p>As if she understood – or maybe just responding to the gentle tone of the young man’s voice, the vicious-looking dog licked his hand. Peter smiled, again, making sure that the other kennels were all tidy and ready for the evening. Then he turned on the gentle music that along with the thick concrete walls would muffle the sound of the storm almost completely, keeping the other dogs calm, too.</p><p>“Come on, Ginger,” he crooned. “Let’s go inside.”</p><p>He closed the door, carefully, and headed for the small house that was used as living quarters for those who lived and worked at the rescue. Empty and silent, now, aside from himself, but he wasn't worried. He liked being alone, and that willingness had afforded the others a chance to go home to their families.</p><p>Besides, unlike the dogs, Peter loved a good storm.</p><p>OOOOOOO</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>?”</p><p><em>“My systems are being overridden,”</em> FRIDAY replied.</p><p>“How the fuck are- Are you <em>kidding</em> me?”</p><p>
  <em>“No, It’s happening.”</em>
</p><p>Tony Stark frowned, looking through the systems as his AI brought them up. He was well aware that the ground was getting perilously close and the thrusters were not thrusting.</p><p>“I’ve done the whole crash landing thing, FRIDAY,” he reminded his AI. “I’m not really of a mind for a repeat.”</p><p>
  <em>“Working on it.”</em>
</p><p>“Work faster. Where’s the Quinjet?”</p><p>
  <em>“Unknown.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re not a lot of help. Reboot your systems and see if you can find the hack.”</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have time to do that before you crash.”</em>
</p><p>“Then find me a soft spot to land – <em>not</em> a tree.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thirty seconds.”</em>
</p><p>“I <em>know</em>! Shit.” There wasn't a lot to see. A lot of trees, and a small clearing, with a couple of buildings. They were lit, so there were people, but it wasn't the introduction Tony would want – or they would want, either. “Aim for the back of the house.”</p><p>
  <em>“Work-“</em>
</p><p>The system went silent, as did the suit – and Tony plummeted, crashing into the ground at a horrific speed and with a loud clatter.</p><p>He was out before the back door opened, and certainly didn’t hear the suspicious growl or feel the nose that pressed against him, uncertainly.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&gt; </p><p>“Get back, little girl,” Peter said, wiping the rain out of his face and ignoring the shrieking wind.</p><p>He’d almost thought the crashing sound that he’d heard on the side of the building was thunder, but Ginger had gone on the offensive, immediately, her deep bark warning whoever it was on the other side of the wall that she was a force to be reckoned with and they’d better hope the wall stayed intact between them.</p><p>Peter had gone to investigate and had been shocked to find a metal-encased figure half in and half out of the shrubs that adorned the side of the small house.</p><p>“What in the heck…?” He knew who <em>Ironman</em> was, of course. He lived in the sticks, but everyone could recognize the red and gold outfit. He just didn’t understand what was going on. Peter looked up at the sky, even as the large dog nuzzled the metal, curiously, sniffing the neck area. “Where are the Avengers?” he asked, pretty much expecting to see Thor or Captain America come running out of the trees to rescue their buddy.</p><p>No one came, though, and Peter pushed Ginger aside – <em>again</em> – and tried to find a seam in the metal. A way to open it up to see if the man inside was injured. He must be, he decided, since there wasn't any motion, but he just couldn’t tell. He finally pulled him out of the bushes with difficulty and dragged the suit toward the back door, which was closest. With Ginger leading him – as if he needed help finding the way – he managed to man-handle the still quiet figure out of the storm and onto the back porch.</p><p>Just in time for the lights to go off.</p><p>“Well, shit.”</p><p>He wasn't concerned. Not about the <em>lights</em>, at least. The rescue was isolated, and they lost power all the time – especially during a storm like they were being pummeled with. Which was why they had a generator in the first place. A quick glance toward the kennels showed a light flickering in the larger building, so that area was already getting power. <em>He</em> didn’t have any, which meant that something was probably wonky between the generator cable and the house.</p><p>Peter just didn’t have time to go looking, at the moment. He sighed, and hauled the Ironman suit further into the house, to the living room where he’d had a fire built up to provide warmth and light in the event of a power outage.</p><p>He took a minute to catch his breath when he had the form on the floor in front of the fireplace, and now that he had some light to see by, he found that he still couldn’t see a seam, or any way to get the suit open. Ginger whined, and paced, anxiously, while Peter ran his hand along the side of the suit, and then the head, and finally along the arc reactor area. There was a slightly raised area, there, and he was pretty desperate, by then.</p><p>“Hey? Hello? Are you okay in there?”</p><p>He didn’t get a reply, and he didn’t <em>expect</em> one, really. He tapped the raised area, and jerked his hand back when the metal started to melt away. He couldn’t figure out a different way to describe it. It was there, and then suddenly it was all oozing into the chest area where he’d tapped.</p><p>Ginger lunged forward, clearly not impressed by it, either, but Peter got his arm up and blocked her with action and word.</p><p>“Hold on, little girl,” he said, calmly. “It’s a <em>person</em>. See?”</p><p>It definitely was. <em>Tony Stark</em>, in the flesh. Laying on the floor of his living room, bleeding and unconscious but <em>definitely</em> the billionaire.</p><p>Ginger stuck her nose in the man’s face, snuffling and sniffing, while Peter took advantage of the lack of armor to check for injuries. Under the suit, the man was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. Which was surprising, although he didn’t know what he’d really been expecting. It made it easier to run his hands along the still form, his hands expertly feeling for anything that might be out of place.</p><p>There were a few cuts, but he didn’t see any bones that were obviously broken, and while there <em>were</em> some cuts, it seemed that the bump on his head was the reason for the stillness. Peter was debating if he’d do more damage to the man getting him up onto the sofa when Stark groaned, softly, and lifted a hand to push the dog’s nose from his neck.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“Easy…” Peter said, using his gentlest tone. The same one he used with the dogs when they were nervous. “Hold still for a minute while I check you out.”</p><p>Brown eyes opened, the fire reflecting in the pupils.</p><p>“Check me out…?”</p><p>The young man smiled, relieved. He leaned over, looking at the man’s eyes and ignoring just how good looking he really was, close up. He’d seen plenty of pictures and videos, of course. The eyes were expressive, but they were also confused and filled with pain.</p><p>“You’re fine, Mr. Stark. Just hold still, okay?”</p><p>Ginger loomed over the billionaire, as well, looking down at him, sniffing him, suspiciously, now that he was moving a little.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“Can you tell me where you hurt?”</p><p>
  <em>“Everywhere.”</em>
</p><p>Peter gestured for the dog to go lie down since she wasn't helping him, and her considerable bulk kept blocking the light from the fire.</p><p>“Can you move your legs?” He did. “Good. Hands and arms?”</p><p>They moved, too.</p><p>“Where am I?” Stark asked, closing his eyes, again, against the ache in his head.</p><p>“Happy Shelter Animal Rescue.”</p><p>Which made him open those eyes, again, and he frowned.</p><p>“What? Why? <em>FRIDAY</em>?”</p><p>There was no response, and he remembered what happened and sat up, suddenly, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“Lay still,” Peter told him. “You might really be hurt. Give me a chance to –”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m <em>hurt</em>,” he agreed, interrupting, although his hand went, automatically, to his side. “Hold on.”</p><p>As Peter watched, the suit activated, making the dog growl, threateningly, and the younger man shake his head as he watched the metal dissolve, again, this time in reverse so it was soon covering Stark’s head and upper body.</p><p>He could vaguely hear the man speaking inside that helmet.</p><p>“FRIDAY? Give me an update. FRIDAY? Hey.” There was a long pause and some muttering that Peter couldn’t quite understand. And then a softly uttered curse. The man tapped his chest like Peter had, and the suit dissolved, again. “Well… I need your phone.”</p><p>“Phone’s out. Sorry. It’s usually the first thing we lose when we have a storm.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, holding out his hand.</p><p>“<em>Cell phone</em>, then.”</p><p>“There’s no reception in this valley.”</p><p>“Are you <em>kidding</em> me?”</p><p>There was a low growl from somewhere to the side, and Stark turned his head, looking at the vicious looking dog that had her ears pinned and just the faintest flash of sharp, white teeth.</p><p>“Ginger, down.” Peter reached over and rested his hand on the German Shepherd’s head, scratching her face, dangerously close to those wicked teeth. Once he had her calm, he gave Stark a sheepish look. “I’m sorry about that. She’s a bit high-strung, right now, and the storm isn’t making it any better.”</p><p>“Yeah….” Tony winced, looking from dog to the kid. “She’s not the only one having a difficult day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“No clue.” Tony looked around the room, and Peter knew there wasn't much to see. A small living room with a large fireplace and a sofa, a kitchen beyond and a couple other doors that led to the bedroom and the bathroom. There was an office, but that was out of sight, completely. He lived there full-time. Any volunteers that stayed overnight tended to sack out on the comfortable sofa. “We were heading back from a training… and the others were heading upstate, but I told them I was going to go home, instead…”</p>
<p>“Did you get hit by lightning?”</p>
<p>Tony snorted, and winced when the action caused him a shirt burst of pain.</p>
<p>“No. I mean, yes, <em>probably</em>, but that isn’t what shut FRIDAY down. She’s weather-proof. Can you help me get off the <em>floor</em>, please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sorry.” Peter got to his feet, and leaned down, offering Stark a hand up. “Careful. I didn’t <em>see</em> anything broken, but there’s always the chance something’s going on inside.”</p>
<p>“Are you a doctor?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m a vet.”</p>
<p>A <em>vet</em>.</p>
<p>Tony frowned as he allowed the younger man to take a lot of his weight, groaning when they got him to his feet and practically collapsing onto the couch.</p>
<p>“As in former military time?”</p>
<p>The boy smiled.</p>
<p>“As in dogs and cats and horses.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I’m Peter. <em>Parker</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, offering the younger man his hand.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>“I need to get ahold of the Avengers, Mr. Parker. How do we do that?”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to, tonight,” Peter replied, leaning over and reaching for Tony’s eyelid, looking into first one eye, and then the other. “The storm is pretty much in control, right now. And you can call me Peter.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a radio, or something?”</p>
<p>Peter snorted.</p>
<p>“No Sorry. Does your head hurt?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Any allergies to any medications?”</p>
<p>“No. Why?”</p>
<p>“Just checking.” He ran a hand along the man’s ear and Tony winced when he touched a particularly tender spot – despite how careful he was being. “We’ll just use ice, for now – and something OTC – to try and help the pain.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any good <em>dog</em> drugs?” Tony asked, not opening his eyes, again – although the fire was warming him, nicely, and it hurt less to be still.</p>
<p>“If you have <em>fleas</em> or <em>ticks</em>, I do,” came the reply, as the younger man stood. “Or if I <em>neutered</em> you.”</p>
<p>“Never mind.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, and sighed. And then opened his eyes when he felt a heavy body land beside him on the sofa and a wet, cold, nose touched his neck.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>supposed</em> to be on the couch?”</p>
<p>The dog didn’t answer. Instead, she settled in beside him and put her head on his leg. Greatly daring, Tony slid his hand along her neck, kneading his fingers through the thick fur on the scruff. When she didn’t do more than rumble somewhere deep in her throat, the billionaire closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to ease the headache.</p>
<p>“Keep doing that and she’ll never let you alone,” Peter said, returning with a towel and an icepack.</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“The girls love me, what can I say?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, settling the towel-wrapped bag of ice on Tony’s head, slightly off to the side toward his ear.</p>
<p>“Does that hurt more than you can handle?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m pretty tough.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to put a pillow here,” he said, tucking one even as he was saying it. “Go ahead and rest your head against it, alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks.”</p>
<p>The older man sighed as he did what he was told.</p>
<p>“I thought your onboard computer was pretty high-tech,” Peter said, settling on the sofa as well, on the other side of the dog. “The article I read said it was. It’s been a few years, now, but why can’t you use it to call the Avengers to come rescue you?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing more high-tech in the world,” Tony confirmed, opening his eyes and looking at Peter. He shook his head, carefully. “<em>She</em> crashed right before I did, though, and I’m not sure why. I’ll need to see if I can boot her up enough to run a diagnosis. It was dead when I just tried, though, and if there’s damage to the main processors, I won’t be able to do anything with her until I get home. If it’s just a short, or something, she’ll self correct and alert me when it’s complete.”</p>
<p>“Does she short very often?”</p>
<p>“Never.” He looked around the small room. “Anyone else here?”</p>
<p>“No.” A flash of light lit up the room when lightning lit up the sky outside, and he waited, counting softly for the thunder. When it boomed overhead, Ginger whined, and the boy ran his hand along her side, carefully. “Easy, little girl. It’s getting there.”</p>
<p>“I counted seventeen,” Tony said, also continuing to caress the dog, although <em>he</em> shivered a little, too, feeling a little fortunate that he’d crashed someplace where he could be out of the storm. “What did <em>you</em> get?”</p>
<p>“Seventeen,” Peter confirmed, understanding the question, immediately, and smiling that the superhero did something as mundane as count the time between the lightning and the thunder. “Divide by 5 and we’re about 3 miles out.”</p>
<p>“Three point four,” Tony corrected, automatically.</p>
<p>Another flash of light, and another count. Close to the same. Another whine from the dog.</p>
<p>“You should try to get some rest,” Peter said, getting up and leaving the room for a moment, only to return with a heavy blanket, which he draped over Tony. “You’ll feel better in the morning, and probably have a better chance of figuring out how to call your friends or fix your suit.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’re not supposed to sleep with a concussion…” Tony replied, feeling the lassitude of the warmth of the blanket adding to the warmth of the fire and the dog.</p>
<p>“Old wives’ tale,” Peter said, checking the icepack to make sure it was where it needed to be. “Sleep is the best thing for you, right now.”</p>
<p>“I should stay awake. I need to check FRIDAY.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what he meant. He hadn’t moved from the back of the couch, though, when he’d settled the blanket on Tony. Now, he ran his hand, carefully along the man’s forehead, fingers gentle and soothing.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Tony,” he crooned. “It’ll be better in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>He sounded almost asleep, already, Peter decided.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Tony did as he was told and drifted off, and Peter settled in on the sofa next to him to keep an eye on him – just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An odd noise woke Tony.</p><p>He opened his eyes, slowly, trying to figure out what it was he was hearing. Soft squeals. Whimpers. A weird noise that might have been sucking? A noise he enjoyed hearing when being applied to himself, but one that certainly seemed out of place, just then.</p><p>He found himself still on the sofa from the night before. He was still covered with the warm blanket, although the ice pack was gone, and so were Peter and the dog. The room was brightly lit, and from the large window, he could see that it appeared to be rather sunny out.</p><p>“You’re <em>awake</em>. Good.”</p><p>Tony turned his head, and winced at the ache in his neck – although his head wasn't hurting as bad, now. He saw Peter walking in from the kitchen, and the young man was holding a cup of what certainly smelled like coffee.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like shit.”</p><p>“Well, you <em>look</em> pretty beat up, too,” he was told as Peter slid a hand along his cheek, following his beard, and found his forehead. His hand was soft, and warm, and competent. It was almost a caress. “No fever.”</p><p>“You have a gentle touch,” Tony told him, sleepily, turning his head to put his face in the palm.</p><p>Peter chuckled, but didn’t move his hand, his thumb brushing along Tony’s cheek.</p><p>“When you work with animals that can bite, you learn to be careful not to hurt.”</p><p>“That makes sense.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence while Peter continued to touch him, his hand sifting through his hair, lightly, and then along his neck. Tony knew he was simply looking for bumps and bruises, but the touch was so wonderful, he found himself holding still to keep from breaking the spell.</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“Is the power back on?” Tony asked, forcing himself to sit up with a groan.</p><p>“No. Probably won’t be for a couple of days. There’s a generator, though. It’s not much, but it keeps the kennels lit and warm, and runs the appliances.”</p><p>“Kennels?” Tony echoed. “Like for dogs?”</p><p>“Right.” Peter handed him his coffee cup and Tony took a sip, experimentally. It was good. “We rescue dogs, primarily, here – although I volunteer my services to a couple of shelters that work with cats and the larger farm animals.”</p><p>“How long have you been a vet?”</p><p>“A couple of years.”</p><p>“You’re pretty young.”</p><p>Peter smiled, and Stark decided that it was something he almost certainly heard often.</p><p>“I’ll grow out of it.”</p><p>“Yeah. Too bad.” Tony liked his guys younger. Wondering where that particular thought had come from, he shook his head to clear it. “How many dogs do you have here?” he asked, just to keep the conversation going more than out of any real interest.</p><p>The young man didn’t seem annoyed. In fact, he looked fairly cheerful for someone who was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with no phone, or other connectivity.</p><p>“Last night we had <em>seven</em>,” he replied. “This morning, however, we’ve doubled that up to fourteen.”</p><p>Tony frowned.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>Did someone drop some off in the middle of the storm? Is that how those things worked?</p><p>Peter gestured toward the fireplace, and Tony followed the motion, looking at a huge dog bed that he hadn’t noticed was in the corner of the room tucked beside the fireplace. The billionaire saw the large German Shepherd in the bed, and frowned. The dog’s belly was moving, weirdly, and he realized that the dog bed was the source of the noises that he’d heard.</p><p>Then he realized that the movement wasn't <em>Ginger</em>, at all. It was coming from the group of wriggling puppies that were tucked against her, all squabbling and trying to get their breakfast.</p><p>“Ginger must have wanted to show off,” Peter said, leaning his forearms on the back of the sofa to watch. “I counted seven, so far.”</p><p>“So far? She’s still having them?”</p><p>“Maybe. They don’t all come at once, and she started fairly late this morning. We’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>“I’ll be damned.”</p><p>“I checked the phones,” Peter said, while Tony watched the puppies. “They’re still out. If you’re feeling up to it, we can drive down to town after breakfast and see if the phones are working there.”</p><p>“We don’t <em>need</em> to,” Tony said, more awake, now, and reaching in his pocket. “I have a cell phone, and it’s not reliant on towers for service.” He scowled when he pulled his phone, though, and noticed that the back end had shattered – almost certainly when he’d crashed into the ground. “Shit.”</p><p>Peter didn’t look surprised.</p><p>“You hit pretty hard,” he said. “You should see the mess up made of the hedges. I’m surprised you weren’t hurt a lot worse than you were.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sturdy.”</p><p>He didn’t <em>feel</em> sturdy, though, when Peter eased him to his feet and helped him across the room to the bathroom. He wasn't so hurt that he needed to have the younger man help him use the facilities or wash his hands, after, but a glance in the mirror as he washed made him shake his head.</p><p>His face was bruised and a little battered.</p><p><em>He</em> was surprised he wasn't hurt worse, too.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Peter asked when he stepped out of the bathroom. The young man was leaning against the wall, clearly waiting – probably listening for any indication that he needed help, Tony decided. “I mean, compared to how you felt when you woke up.”</p><p>“Still feel like shit.”</p><p>“Can you eat something? Unless you feel nauseous, you should try.”</p><p>“Sure. What are we having?”</p><p>“Granola and wheat germ.”</p><p>“Ugh. <em>Seriously</em>?”</p><p>The younger man smirked.</p><p>“No. I was just curious what your reaction would be. I’m making steak and eggs.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and allowed Peter to lead him into the kitchen, where he was helped down onto a chair at the table. The room was sunny and bright. There was a counter with a sink, a dishwasher, a stove and a fridge, but nothing too fancy.</p><p>“Steak and eggs? Nice. They must pay vets pretty well.”</p><p>“Not this one,” Peter said with a smile. He brushed his hand against Tony’s forehead, again, looking in his eyes, intently. Tony decided he was checking for any indication that he was hurt worse than he felt, but those eyes were beautiful, and added to the gentle touch that could be a caress? <em>Fuck</em>. “I have a deal with almost all of the farmers in the area. I do their basic vet services for them, and they keep me stocked with all the necessities; mainly meats, eggs and vegetables.”</p><p>“How do you pay for the rest?” Tony asked, curiously.</p><p>“They pay for the emergency things, so I have cash.”</p><p>“Enough to buy dogfood for 14 dogs?”</p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p>“No. It’s a nonprofit. We work with donations, mostly, and there are fees for adopting the dogs – to make sure they go to good homes. It all goes to the upkeep up the shelter – and pays for the help I need when the volunteers can’t come for some reason.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“How do you like your steak?” Peter asked, letting his hand fall from Peter’s forehead.</p><p>“Mooing.”</p><p>“Eggs?”</p><p>“Scrambled.”</p><p>“Toast?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>As the other man turned his attention to making their breakfast, Tony looked around a little.</p><p>“You live here alone?”</p><p>“With the dogs. And there’s a cat, but you might not see him. He’s something of a jerk, and he’s aloof.”</p><p>“Oh.” He frowned. “No girlfriend? Wife?”</p><p>“Nope.” He scrambled some eggs into a bowl as the smell of meat cooking began to permeate the air in the little room. “Just <em>Ginger</em>.”</p><p>“And her illegitimate puppies?”</p><p>That made Peter smile.</p><p>“She was supposed to be spayed. But Mother Nature had the last laugh before I could get to it. When I realized she was expecting, I took her off the adoptable list so I could make sure she had the proper care she needed.”</p><p>“Someone dropped her off?”</p><p>“No. Usually we take in dogs that are found – almost always in this very area. Usually they’re hurt, or abandoned, or both. People think it’s cute to have a big breed puppy, but then they don’t spend time working with them or exercising them and can’t control them when they get big. Almost always undernourished or mistreated. I fix them up – and <em>fix</em> them if they aren’t, already – check to see if we can find their original owner and then make sure they find good homes with good people.”</p><p>“That’s nice…”</p><p>Peter could hear the sincerity in Tony’s voice. He smiled.</p><p>“Saving the world one lonely dog at a time.”</p><p>They chatted while Peter finished cooking, and he brought a plate over to Tony – as well as another cup of coffee. He sat down across from the other man, and watched him as he ate.</p><p>“Tony Stark. In my kitchen. Eating my cooking.”</p><p>The billionaire could see a familiar expression of awe in those expressive brown eyes, but <em>he</em> was the one who blushed, unaccountably.</p><p>“Not by choice.” He realized just how rude that sounded, and winced, inwardly. “That didn’t come out the way I meant it to. Sorry.”</p><p>Peter smiled.</p><p>“No worries.”</p><p>“I don’t usually like to drop in unannounced,” Tony added.</p><p>“But you <em>do</em> like to make an entrance.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>They both started eating, but Peter was watching Tony, carefully. Mainly to make sure he wasn't showing any ill-effects of his injuries, but also because it <em>was</em> Tony Stark. He was just as good looking as the younger man had imagined him to be up close – even beat up like he was. Or maybe <em>because</em> he looked beat up. Peter was well aware that he had a soft spot for injured creatures, and he supposed Stark was as injured as they came, really. Even without the bruises and just from what he’d heard and read about the man. He could recognize it in others, because he knew how it felt and what it looked like.</p><p>Tony was aware of the scrutiny, but he ignored it, instead choosing to focus on his meal. He was used to being watched, after all, and Peter’s quiet demeanor was comfortable, rather than intrusive. He assumed it was probably something to do with working with animals that could bite, like Peter had mentioned. Probably the younger man wasn't even aware of the calm that he practically projected.</p><p>He asked questions about Peter, himself, and learned that he was an only child, had lost his parents very young and had been raised in Queens by his aunt and uncle - who still lived there. He’d volunteered at the rescue during the summers of his college years and had taken over when the man who ran the place wanted to retire.</p><p>“So you didn’t even try to be a vet somewhere?” Stark asked.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> a vet.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but you’re out in Bumfuck, Egypt,” Tony pointed out. “You could do good somewhere that there are more <em>people</em>. Someplace less lonely.”</p><p>Peter smiled, again not offended.</p><p>“Someone has to take care of the little guys, right? Why not me?”</p><p>“I suppose…”</p><p>He wasn't convinced, but the conversation did reassure Peter that the fall Tony had taken the night before hadn’t addled anything too badly – and the appetite told him that he was probably fine, internally.</p><p>“Besides, if I wasn't here, you’d have been found by <em>Ed Roberts</em>, last night. Not only would he not have been able to haul you into the house and you almost certainly would have stayed out in the storm, but he smelled like cigars and broccoli and couldn’t cook. You’re much better off with me, if I do say so, myself.”</p><p>“That I believe,” Tony agreed. They’d finished eating by then and were simply savoring the last cup of coffee. “You’re a pretty good guy.”</p><p>“Coming from Ironman? I’ll take that as a compliment.” Peter stood up and cleared the table. “It’s supposed to storm, again, tonight. Let’s go see if we can get ahold of your friends to come rescue you before that happens.”</p><p>“Tired of me, already?” Tony asked, smiling.</p><p>“Not at all. But you’ll go stir crazy if you’re here much longer, I imagine.”</p><p>“Yeah. Probably.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter helped Tony to his feet, offering him a hand up, and then kept a steadying arm around him, just in case, as they walked to the back porch. There was only one step to go down, and then it was a short but painful walk to the modest sedan that was parked on the side of the other building.</p>
<p>“That’s the kennel,” Peter said, as if Tony couldn’t hear the muffled sound of the dogs from inside.</p>
<p>“Do you need to take care of them before we go?”</p>
<p>“They’ve already been fed and exercised,” he said. “I took care of it this morning, before you woke.”</p>
<p>“Do you walk them all at the same time?” he asked, while Perter guided him to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, before helping him into the becket seat.</p>
<p>“No. I turn them loose in the field and let them run as a pack.”</p>
<p>“How do you get them to all come back in?”</p>
<p>The field was fenced, but there was no reason to think the dogs would all be well-behaved enough to come when they were called.</p>
<p>“I offer them breakfast. Never fails.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted, amused.</p>
<p>“It got <em>me</em> to the table.”</p>
<p>“See?”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>The sunny morning was marred by dark clouds that appeared on the horizon as they drove west. The area was a lot of trees with their narrow little road winding through them, and there were a number of fallen branches that littered the road, but luckily didn’t block their path.</p>
<p>“That was some storm last night,” Tony said as Peter drove around yet another branch – one that was too big to drive over.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He frowned. “I’m a little worried that we haven’t seen any traffic coming our way.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing <em>out</em> here.”</p>
<p>“There <em>is</em>,” Peter disagreed. “You just can’t see it. There are some small farms hidden by the trees – pretty far out of the way, though.”</p>
<p>“Why are you worried about the lack of traffic, then?”</p>
<p>“Because this is the only road. That doesn’t bode well, if no one’s driving on it.”</p>
<p>It was less than ten minutes later when Tony fully understand what the younger man meant.</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>Peter stopped the car, pulling over to the small shoulder, even though it was clear no one was going to be coming or going. They were near the bank of a swollen river, and whatever bridge had once been used to cross that roiling waterway was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Yeah… <em>that’s</em> what I was afraid of…” Peter said, opening the door and getting out.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes, wondering why the guy needed a closer look. As if getting nearer was going to make the bridge magically reappear. He watched as Peter walked down to the water’s edge, and felt stupid when he returned a minute later with a large, well-used <em>BRIDGE OUT</em> sign. Peter gave him a wry look as he walked by the car and back up the road the direction that they’d come from, lugging the sign with him until he disappeared behind a turn in the road. Tony put down the passenger side visor and watched in the vanity mirror for a few minutes until he reappeared, now without the sign.</p>
<p>The boy jogged up to the car and got back behind the wheel, a little out of breath.</p>
<p>“The only road, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re not going to be able to get you into town, today. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault.” He watched as Peter started the car and turned it around. “Does the bridge thing happen, often?”</p>
<p>“A few times a year. When the river gets flooded because of a lot of rain like we’ve been having and then a storm to finish it off.”</p>
<p>“And they build a new one?”</p>
<p>“No.” They passed the BRIDGE OUT sign that was now warning anyone else who might be trying to get into town of the current conditions of the road. “It’s in one piece, still. When the danger’s gone, they’ll take a few boats out and go downriver and find it, haul it back up and hook it back where it belongs. It’ll take a few days, but it’s a lot faster than making a new one every time.”</p>
<p>“And that’s safe?”</p>
<p>“So far.” Peter looked over at him. “So, you have a <em>choice</em>…”</p>
<p>“Of…?”</p>
<p>“I can take you back home with me, or if you’d rather have more people around, I’ll drop you at one of the farms. They all have generators, too, as far as I know, so you’ll be warm wherever you decide.”</p>
<p>“None of them have any better reception?”</p>
<p>“It’s a big valley.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll go home with you,” Tony said, deciding quickly. “You’re already over the surprise of me being here. I don’t want to have to go through it, again, with a bunch of new people.”</p>
<p>Not the most resounding endorsement, Peter supposed, but it was honest.</p>
<p>“I suppose that would get old, pretty fast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Besides, I’m curious what the final puppy count is going to be.”</p>
<p>Peter snorted, amused.</p>
<p>“So am I.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>Tony was sitting on the couch, watching as Peter knelt next to the large dog bed, crooning love to Ginger while she lapped up some water he’d brought over to her. Stark rolled his eyes at the surge of jealousy he felt at the attention the dog was getting from the young vet, but he was still watching.</p>
<p>“Looks like eight.”</p>
<p>“<em>Looks like</em>?” Tony asked, craning his neck to try and get a better view while at the same time staying on the couch out of the way of the large dog and her new puppies. “Or <em>is</em>?”</p>
<p>“They’re piled up on each other.”</p>
<p>“She’ll let you touch them, won’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then count them.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, looking, again, and sliding a very careful hand between two puppies who were stacked up.</p>
<p>“Eight.” He set the water down within the German Shepherd’s reach, rubbed her face, tenderly, and then got to his feet and went to the bathroom to wash his hands before coming over and leaning over the back of the couch to get a better view of Tony, his hand coming to the man’s forehead. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“<em>Tired</em>,” Tony said, closing his eyes at the touch. “And warm.”</p>
<p>“You’re not hot.”</p>
<p>The boy ran his hand along Tony’s forehead, and then down along his cheek, to his jaw and then down his neck and stopped only at the top of the t-shirt Tony was wearing.</p>
<p>“I <em>feel</em> warm. Check again.”</p>
<p>This time Peter used the back of his hand, but it ran the same path.</p>
<p>“You seem fine.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re a <em>vet</em>, not a <em>people</em> doctor. Maybe you don’t know how to tell, for sure…”</p>
<p>“Shall I go get the <em>rectal</em> thermometer?” Peter asked. “That’s how I check the dogs.”</p>
<p>Tony could hear the amusement in his tone and didn’t need to open his eyes to know Peter was smiling.</p>
<p>“No. Maybe I’m not <em>that</em> warm.”</p>
<p>“You might feel warm because of the change in the weather.” The clouds that had been threatening were rolling in, now, although it hadn’t begun to rain. “You’ll feel better if you lie down for a while.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Maybe.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you some Tylenol.”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t move, though, waiting until Peter returned with the pills and a glass of water to wash them down. He drained the glass and handed it back.</p>
<p>“Are you going to stay with me?”</p>
<p>“I have some things to take care of, first,” Peter replied, plumping the pillow Tony had used the night before. “When I’m finished I’ll make lunch and bring it out here and wake you up so you can eat.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can help with?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” The younger man smiled. “It’s all secret veterinarian things. Between me and the dogs. Besides, you aren’t up to walking around much more than you already have, this morning.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“Any chance your friends are going to come looking for you?”</p>
<p>“That eager to get rid of me?” Stark asked as Peter helped him to lie down. “Or that anxious to <em>keep</em> me?”</p>
<p>“Just trying to figure out how much meatloaf to make for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tony closed his eyes against the pounding in his head and ribs, and he must have looked somewhat miserable, because gentle fingers were once more brushing along his cheek. “Make a lot. I’ll share with Ginger.”</p>
<p>“I’m not making Ginger meatloaf…” Peter’s voice said from somewhere above him. “She gets a special diet designed for her and her puppies’ needs.”</p>
<p>“No people food?”</p>
<p>“Some,” Peter admitted. “I’m a sucker for pretty, brown eyes.”</p>
<p>The caress was easing his ache – or maybe it was the conversation or the medicine. Either way, he relaxed and found himself drifting just a little.</p>
<p>“I have pretty brown eyes,” he mumbled, sleepily.</p>
<p>“I <em>noticed</em>.” Peter’s voice was warm, and soothing. He was leaning over the back of the sofa, gently stroking the side of Stark’s face, from temple to the man’s jaw and back up. “Go to sleep, Tony…”</p>
<p>His morning, slow though it was, was catching up to him, and as the pain eased and he relaxed, listening to Peter’s voice and feeling the caress of those comforting fingers, he did what he was told and dozed off without complaint.</p>
<p>Peter stroked his cheek a few more times, and then pulled the blanket up and tucked it, carefully, to make sure he stayed warm. Then he walked over to Ginger and admired her puppies while he stroked her face, too, teasing the long nose, cheerfully, and ignoring the low growls that she was making and the way she flashed her teeth at him, occasionally.</p>
<p>He could hear her tail thumping, lightly, against the wall and the bed.</p>
<p>The young man cuddled her until she went to sleep, too, and then left the living room and exited the house to go to the kennels and give some attention to the other dogs, as well. He had plenty to share with them, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft growl brought Tony slowly awake. A soft growl that was followed by the sensation of something landing on his side and walking up his hip, across his ribs and chest and then stepping on his face. Stark opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the underside of a furry white belly that was attached to long, slender legs and a tail that was whipping back and forth.</p>
<p>Another growl, coming from the corner where the dog bed was. This one was a warning that even <em>Tony</em> could recognize. Still more asleep than awake, he rolled a little, catching the furry lithe body of the cat as he did and lifting it (with a little pain tingling through his arm) up to the back of the sofa so he could sit up without tipping it off the couch and maybe startling the dog into some kind of preemptive strike.</p>
<p>Not something he wanted to get caught between, obviously.</p>
<p>He looked over at the corner, noticing as he did that it must be later than he thought, since it didn’t seem as bright in the room. The German Shepherd was in the dog bed, her brood of puppies quiet and apparently in between feedings. She was watching the <em>cat</em>, though, suspiciously, and those white teeth were on display as she warned it to stay away from her babies.</p>
<p>“Better listen to her, buddy,” Tony said, turning to look at the cat, who was still perched on the back of the couch where he’d put it. “She could swallow you whole and not even notice.”</p>
<p>It wasn't a very big cat, after all. Mostly white with some black marks on its head and ears. The cat ignored him, deciding that it needed a quick wash, and Tony looked around the room, chastised by its indifference.</p>
<p>Peter was nowhere to be seen, and he didn’t hear any noise coming from the kitchen, or anywhere else. He <em>did</em> see a new stack of wood beside the fireplace hearth – on the opposite side of the dog bed. It hadn’t been there that morning, he was certain. With a groan, Tony forced himself to his feet, feeling stiff and sore but definitely in need of the bathroom.</p>
<p>He shuffled over, aware of the dog and the cat both watching his every move – although the cat was probably pretending not to. Once he emptied his bladder – and it seemed to be the longest pee he’d ever taken – he looked at the shower contemplatively. He felt gritty, and dirty and it was right there. It was even one that had a tub, but the side opened so he could step into it rather than try to lift his leg over the side to get in.</p>
<p>Stark saw soap, a wash sponge, shampoo and even a towel hanging on the bar attached to the wall, and he didn’t even stop to debate if it was a good idea, or not. He simply kicked off his shoes, dropped his pants and boxers, and held the bar while he took his socks off. Getting the shirt off was a bit of a challenge, but that happened, and naked, he turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm – and only then remembering that they only had so much generator power and he didn’t even know if it was <em>going</em> to get warm.</p>
<p>To his relief, it did, and after a bit of careful adjustment, the spray was hot and the room was already steaming up – even though he hadn’t closed the door completely behind him. He stepped over the side of the tub to get in – just to prove to himself that he could – and sighed in almost indecent pleasure when the spray hit him, and he could already feel some of the tight muscles of his shoulders and chest begin to loosen a bit. Mindful of the fact that he didn’t want to make a mess – especially since there wasn't a maid to clean it up, and that meant him or Peter would have to do it – Tony carefully drew the shower curtain closed to keep the water confined, and lathered himself thoroughly before standing under that wonderful hot spray once more.</p>
<p>“Jesus…”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, tilting his face into the spray and letting the water warm him and relax him even as it rinsed the soap. Stark washed his hair, quickly, and then turned the water off, but he didn’t move for a long moment, simply looking down at himself.</p>
<p>His chest was bruised in a few places. Not badly, but enough to explain why his ribs were so sore. The billionaire ran his hand down the trail of hair that ranged from his chest along his stomach, feeling the ribs, carefully, and then probing his abdomen – although there weren’t any aches there. His hand moved automatically to his limp cock, lifting it and stroking it, absently, watching the motion almost hypnotically. He didn’t respond, immediately, but he wasn't really trying to get himself hard, just then – he was just playing with it as he had pretty much every day of his life since he’d discovered it was there.</p>
<p>Tony cupped his testicles, weighing them and rolling them in his palm, savoring the sensation.</p>
<p>“You okay in there?”</p>
<p>If not for the anti-slip strips on the bottom of the tub, he probably would have fallen at the sound of Peter’s voice coming from the other side of the curtain. Pulling his hand away from his cock and balls, and feeling as if he’d been caught doing something dirty, he grinned at the immediate reaction and snorted, amused.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>He pulled the curtain back, and found Peter standing on the other side, with Tony’s clothes tucked under his arm and a pair of sweats or lounge pants folded and sitting on the back of the toilet with socks sitting on top of them. The younger man looked a little surprised at the action, and Tony watched his gaze go along his body. He even lingered at his midsection, which made Stark almost automatically suck his stomach in.</p>
<p>“Holy naked superhero, Batman,” Peter said with an exaggerated leer.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Cute.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes. How long can you keep your gut in like that?”</p>
<p>“How long are you going to be <em>standing</em> there?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were amused, now.</p>
<p>“We could make a contest of it.”</p>
<p>The billionaire gave in, but even as he loosened the muscles of his stomach, it was clear he wasn't flabby.</p>
<p>“I thought a shower might be in order. I was feeling pretty grimy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I heard the water running when I came in to check on you. The pajamas are clean and a bit big on me so they should fit. Put the socks on to keep your feet from getting cold. I don’t have a shirt that will fit you, but we’ll use a blanket, or something, to keep you warm while I wash these. If that’s alright?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Tony stepped out of the tub and Peter automatically offered him a hand when he winced. The older man took it, leaning on him for support until he was standing on the bathmat. Then he frowned, and ran his hand along Peter’s hair, which was damp.</p>
<p>“I know why I’m wet,” he said, reaching for the towel. “Why are <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s raining.”</p>
<p>“Hard?”</p>
<p>“Hard enough.”</p>
<p>“So, they’re not going to be fixing the bridge tomorrow, we can assume?”</p>
<p>“Probably not. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>“The company is good, anyway.”</p>
<p>The younger man smiled.</p>
<p>“You mean <em>me</em>, right? Not Ginger?”</p>
<p>“Will she cuddle with me, tonight, and keep me warm if it gets cold?”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”</p>
<p>“Will <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Are you <em>normally</em> a flirt?” Peter asked. “Or is it the head injury?”</p>
<p>“No. Nothing wrong with my head. You’re young – and I like that. Cute – and I like that. And you have a real job and career and obviously aren’t after me for my money or my social standing. I like all of that, too.”</p>
<p>“Full disclosure…?” Peter said. “I have a crush on you. And have for a long time. From a distance, obviously.”</p>
<p>Tony knew his expression turned smug. He couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So… you like <em>guys</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“<em>Older</em> guys?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“<em>Bigger</em> guys?”</p>
<p>“All of the above, Tony.” He looked down between them. “For the record, I’d be fine with a one-night stand – as long as you’re agreeable that it isn’t going to get creepy and you won’t fall for me and start stalking me, or something, when you go home.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to <em>fall</em> for you, Peter,” Tony assured him, moving a step closer, locking his eyes on the younger man’s. “But I could love you short-termed. Make you feel good… Let you make me feel good…”</p>
<p>Peter’s hand went to Tony’s chest.</p>
<p>“Slow down, Tex,” he said with a smile, his hand sliding lower, now and curving around to cup Tony’s ass. “We need to talk about it, first. I-“</p>
<p>Tony leaned forward and caught his lips with his own, interrupting whatever Peter was going to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The towel fell to the floor, as did the small bundle that consisted of the billionaire’s clothes. The younger man whimpered, softly, into the kiss and Tony groaned in echo of that almost desperate sound, feeling the blood rushing to his groin. His tongue demanded entrance and Peter’s lips parted to grant it and Tony deepened the contact, now, sliding his hands under Peter’s shirt to run along the other man’s lean torso, feeling the hard muscles tighten as he caressed him, roughly, in his eagerness.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss so he could pull Peter’s shirt up and over his head, and ignored the ache in his ribs – and his suddenly erect cock – to lean down and clamp his lips over one nipple and then the other.</p>
<p>“Tony…”</p>
<p>It was a whisper, and filled with wonder.</p>
<p>Peter had fantasized about this very thing happening. Not in <em>years</em>, of course. The youthful yearnings and fantasies that Ironman himself would suddenly come swooping in and demand heated sex from the teenaged boy had long since been replaced with the realities that come with growing up and knowing there wasn't a chance in hell that something like that would actually happen.</p>
<p>But here it was.</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Stark crooned, as gentle as anything Peter was capable of. He lifted his head, his brown eyes hungry, and he met Peter’s, searching for fear, or uncertainty and finding neither. “Let’s go to your room, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Tony put his arm around Peter and allowed the younger man to support some of his weight to keep him from aching too much as they left the bathroom, crossed the living room and entered the bedroom. He kissed Peter, again, hungrily, and seated himself on the edge of the bed, his cock rock hard between them as he guided the younger man to stand between his parted legs.</p>
<p>He leaned forward, pressing kisses against Peter’s stomach as he undid the jeans and then pulled them down, his mouth finding the other man’s cock before Peter had a chance to kick off his shoes and step out of the remaining clothing.</p>
<p>“Fuck…”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled around the mouthful of cock, and cupped Peter’s ass cheeks with his big hands, holding him in place while he gobbled him down, drooling saliva and precum down his chin as he felt Peter beginning to thrust into his mouth. He kneaded that fine ass with his strong fingers, slurping and sucking, and Peter came in only a few short minutes, his own hands wrapped in Tony’s hair, holding him still and making sure he knew exactly where Peter wanted him.</p>
<p>He swallowed the load of cum willingly, his fingers already searching for Peter’s crack, and the tip of his middle finger sliding along it and finding Peter’s hole. It was deliciously tight, and the young man moaned and jerked his hips when Tony slid his fingertip into him to test him.</p>
<p>The billionaire pulled back with a wet slurping noise, releasing Peter’s twitching cock and looking up at him.</p>
<p>“You have lube?”</p>
<p>Dazed by the sudden turn of events – and the mind-shattering orgasm – Peter nodded, gesturing toward the dresser, of all places. He started to move toward it, but Tony’s hands stopped him, and the billionaire kissed the head of his cock and then stood up, bringing him chest to chest with Peter and tilting the boy’s head up for another kiss. He turned them as he did, and only broke the kiss when he absolutely needed to breathe.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it. Finish undressing.”</p>
<p>Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the spot Tony had vacated, and took his shoes off before sliding off his jeans and briefs. He looked up from that chore just as Tony returned from the dresser, already warming the tube by pressing it against his side. His eyes went to Tony’s cock, which was thick and hard, and Peter licked his lips and reached for him, but Tony pushed him away, gently.</p>
<p>“No. I’m going to fuck you, first. You’re going to take me like a good boy should. Like you’ve always <em>wanted</em> to. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“On your belly, honey.”</p>
<p>Peter turned away from Tony and positioned himself on the edge of the bed, still, but with his stomach and chest on the bed, while his feet were still on the floor, but parted, and his ass in the air. He buried his face in the bedding and sighed as he felt Tony move up between his legs, the bigger man’s thighs forcing Peter’s further apart, and one hand sliding along his back, gentling him while the other, which was slick with lube, began to work his tight inner muscles.</p>
<p>“You want me, don’t you, Peter?” Tony asked, his voice harsh with desire.</p>
<p>“Yes, Tony. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Wanted my cock inside you for a long time?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>“Dreamed about me coming to your room in the middle of the night, pushing you down onto the bed and shoving my throbbing cock into you before you even knew what was happening… Before you could think. Making you take me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. Yes.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to happen, baby,” Tony told him, looking down and guiding the head of his cock to Peter’s opening and nudging against him. “I’m going to make all those fantasies come true for you.”</p>
<p>Peter moaned, arching back against him, feeling him starting to penetrate him. Feeling that perfect superhero cock starting to split him. To make him his.</p>
<p>And then faintly heard a very low growl that wasn't torn from his throat and couldn’t possibly have come from Tony’s.</p>
<p>Tony heard it, too, but it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't <em>Peter</em>. With his cock still partially imbedded inside Peter, he turned toward the noise, and froze. While the two of them had been preoccupied, they’d been joined by the big German Shepherd, who was standing at the doorway, her head low and her teeth bared. Another low warning growl, and Tony felt his cock soften almost immediately at the sight.</p>
<p>“Peter…?”</p>
<p>The younger man groaned and cursed, softly.</p>
<p>“Hold still.” It was difficult, considering their positions, but he maneuvered his way out from under Tony, rolled so he was facing the doorway, too. He made a soothing sound toward the dog. “It’s alright, little girl,” he crooned. “Sit down beside me, Tony. You’re fine…”</p>
<p>He didn’t feel fine. He felt incredibly exposed. But he did as he was told and sat down next to Peter on the edge of the bed, naked, sweaty and smeared with precum and lube, while the German Shepherd walked over and put her head on Peter’s bare thigh.</p>
<p>Peter rubbed her face, tenderly, crooning to her, and the tense atmosphere dissipated a bit as the tail that had been low was now wagging, slightly.</p>
<p>“Poor baby,” Peter murmured, leaning over and kissing that long snout. “Did we scare you?”</p>
<p>“Did we scare <em>her</em>?” Tony echoed, smart enough to not raise his voice or make any threatening sound, but unable to be silent, now. “I’m never going to get hard, again…”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re wrong about that,” Peter said, glancing over at him, apologetically. “I <em>really</em> want to finish what we started.”</p>
<p>“Dogzilla doesn’t seem to like that idea,” the older man pointed out, even though the dog was calm, now, and even turned to regard Tony with her intelligent, brown eyes and nuzzle his hand, asking for attention. “Do you have a workaround for that?”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He took a deep breath, and rubbed Ginger’s ears, tentatively. “You?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Just a bit disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Raincheck?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>Peter looked uncertain, but got to his feet.</p>
<p>“I’m going to put her back with her puppies. Go ahead and get into those clothes I brought you. I’ll start a fire in the fireplace, and we’ll settle on the couch – if you’re wiling.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>He scowled, though, as he watched Peter and the dog walk out of the bedroom and he couldn’t help that he was trembling, just a little bit, when he walked out a few minutes later and headed for the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wasn't in the living room when Tony came out of the bathroom, now dressed in lounge pants and warm socks. Ginger was in the dog bed, though, and the puppies were all awake and squealing as they nursed or tried to find a nipple to nurse. The German Shepherd looked over, watching Tony as he walked over and sat down, gingerly, on the couch, feeling all the aches that his ardor had allowed him to ignore, before. She was calm, though, and he even saw her tail wag, thumping the wall by the fireplace.</p>
<p>Tony pulled the blanket over his bare shoulders, and leaned into the cushions on the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. He must have drifted off, because he didn’t hear Peter join him, but when he opened his eyes, there was a warm body sitting next to his own, and gentle fingers once more brushing along his forehead.</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Peter murmured. “Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m not tired.”</p>
<p>The younger man could tell that that wasn't exactly true, but he didn’t argue with him.</p>
<p>“Are you mad?”</p>
<p>“<em>Annoyed</em>. You could have told me she wouldn’t like me manhandling you like that. We-“</p>
<p>“I <em>told</em> you we needed to <em>talk</em>,” Peter interrupted. “You didn’t listen.”</p>
<p>Stark scowled, replaying the scene in the bathroom in his mind.</p>
<p>“Something like <em>that</em>? You should have <em>made</em> me listen. Has it happened, before?”</p>
<p>“No. You’re the first man I’ve had over and I’ve only had her, here, about six months. But Shepherds – really, <em>most</em> herding dogs – are protective. It’s instinctive <em>and</em> it’s bred into them.”</p>
<p>“So sex is off the table?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. We just need to ease into it a little more… delicately.”</p>
<p>“I like dominating.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, his fingertips going to Tony’s temple.</p>
<p>“And it was exactly what I wanted. Believe me.”</p>
<p>Stark scowled.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that if Jaws over there is going to threaten me every time I want to toss you on your belly and shove myself into you.” Peter’s eyes darkened at the image of that happening and Tony felt himself twitch at the younger man’s reaction. “Don’t <em>look</em> at me like that,” he complained. “Not when I can’t do anything about it…”</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you’re pouting.”</p>
<p>“I’m cute all the time,” he replied. “And I’m <em>not</em> pouting.”</p>
<p>He <em>was</em>, though, because he wasn't happy. He’d been hard and ready – as ready as he’d ever been – and Peter had been right there, taking him. Not being allowed to finish wasn't something Tony Stark had ever had to deal with, before, and he didn’t like the bad taste it left in his mouth. Not to mention he was frustrated. Being thwarted by a <em>dog</em>?</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Peter leaned over and pressed his lips against Tony’s jaw, kissing him, lightly.</p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you…”</p>
<p>Tony grumbled, but he didn’t pull away, and the younger man shifted so that he was under the blanket with Stark. He rested his hand on Tony’s thigh, supporting himself as he began to kiss and nuzzle his way along the older man’s chest and collarbone. Tony sighed at the light touch, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s a <em>start</em>…”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled and shifted under the blanket, stretching along the couch so he could get a better angle and tease Tony’s nipples slowly, playing with each for a long moment before continuing to move ever lower. He followed the trail of dark hairs down from his chest to slide along the older man’s stomach – where he stopped.</p>
<p>“Lift up, Tony,” he said, softly, and it was muffled because he was still under the blanket.</p>
<p>Stark did as he was told, raising his hips off the leather of the sofa, and he felt Peter pull the lounge pants down. By now he was fairly hard, but he groaned when he felt Peter’s hand slide along his shaft. The noise drew the attention of the German Shepherd, and Tony bit down on the sound, even though his breath caught when he felt Peter take him into his mouth.</p>
<p>There was no way he was going to stop, <em>again</em>, so he clenched his jaw and forced himself to be silent as the younger man started playing with him. The dog went back to nuzzling her squealing puppies, and Tony’s hand went under the blanket to Peter’s curls, taking a perfect handful and keeping the boy’s mouth right where it was as he felt himself start to build to orgasm.</p>
<p>“Right there, honey,” Tony crooned, pushing Peter’s mouth down on him as he drove himself upward. He heard the younger man gag, and felt him tense around his throbbing cock, but he held him in place for a moment before loosening his hold, watching the dog, cautiously, to make sure she didn’t notice the gasp as Peter took a breath. “Keep going, baby… Suck that cock…”</p>
<p>To his intense pleasure (physically as well as mentally, since it stoked his domination kink) Peter sucked him harder, tongue working on Tony’s cock, slurping at it, licking it, and teasing the head while Tony’s hips began to move with more fervor as he drew ever closer. Then Peter’s hand found his balls, and that was all it took to trigger him.</p>
<p>With a strangled curse, Tony came, his hand holding Peter still as he jerked his hips up, spewing into his mouth as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. He couldn’t help let loose another soft groan, and now he had both hands holding Peter where he was while he fed him a load of cum that seemed to go on and on.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t struggle to be released; rather he took everything that was given to him and downed it, and then ran his tongue along that still twitching rod for a long moment before he moved to pull away – and Tony let him.</p>
<p>The younger man was red-faced when he brought his head out from under the blanket and his eyes were wet.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Tony asked, feeling just a little smug at how well fucked Peter looked.</p>
<p>And that was just his <em>mouth</em>. Wait until he had a chance to really have at him.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You did just fine, honey,” Tony told him, putting his arms around him and holding him close, lifting his chin so he could tuck Peter’s head under it and cuddle. He definitely felt less frustrated, now, and that pleasurable afterglow of a good blowjob was making him feel like cuddling. Which didn’t take much to do, since Peter fit perfectly against him. “Did you enjoy it?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Because you enjoy oral sex? Or because it was <em>me</em>, in particular?”</p>
<p>“I enjoy oral sex, but the fact that it was you had a part to play, as well.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked at the admission.</p>
<p>“And you love my Ironman cock?”</p>
<p>The younger man pulled away from Tony’s embrace, and looked up at him. His expression wasn't amused, and certainly wasn't filled with need or desire. He looked annoyed – or disgusted. Tony didn’t know him well enough to be certain which.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be doing that every time we do anything?”</p>
<p>“Doing <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Acting like that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t like it?” Stark asked, surprised. “I thought you had a crush on me…”</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em>. But you don’t need to be a dick about getting to have your way with me.”</p>
<p>“It’s exciting.”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>demeaning</em>. I like to be dominated – in <em>bed</em> – but I expect you to treat me like a treasure, before, during and after. If you can’t do that, then you need to let me know, now, before we go any further.”</p>
<p>Tony felt the briefest of flashes of annoyance; no one liked to be lectured, after all – and <em>he</em> hated it more than pretty much anything – but he liked the fact that Peter was willing to stand up for himself and tell him what he liked and didn’t like. He nodded, and pulled Peter back into his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t do it, again.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll <em>try</em> not to do it, again. If I do it without realizing I’m doing it, you have my permission to bring me up short and point it out.”</p>
<p>Peter put his head back under Tony’s chin, closing his eyes as he felt the other man put his arms around him.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Thank you for making me feel so good.”</p>
<p>The younger man mumbled something Tony couldn’t understand and allowed himself to relax further in the strong embrace, enjoying the contact. Not only because it was Tony Stark (a literal wet dream come true) but because it had been a long time since he’d had a chance to cuddle like they were. He felt Tony running his fingers through his hair and smiled, feeling a little smug and still tasting Tony on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else that you like?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“It’s almost easier to list what I <em>don’t</em> like.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“Not a big fan of watersports, and I don’t like the serious bondage, or hurting someone so badly that they bleed or are maimed.”</p>
<p>“I can relate.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“I already told you what I don’t like. I want to be told what to do, by someone strong enough to make me do it – as long as it’s with the understanding that it’s play and not the real deal.”</p>
<p>“I think Ginger will make sure that doesn’t happen.”</p>
<p>It was easier to be a little more amused by the dog’s overprotectiveness on the other side of a blowjob, after all.</p>
<p>“True.” Peter kissed his neck. “Just be good to me, and I’ll be good to you. Fair?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a long time, but Tony started to doze off, warm and comfortable and still recovering from his crash. Peter pulled back in his embrace before he could, and kissed him, softly.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go start dinner and check on the dogs.”</p>
<p>Stark didn’t even open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Need help?”</p>
<p>“No. Go to sleep, alright?”</p>
<p>He made a noise that sounded like agreement, and Peter got up, tugged his pajama bottoms back up over his now flaccid penis and then eased him down so he was sprawled on the sofa with his head on the pillow.</p>
<p>“Kiss me before you go…” Tony whispered, delighting the younger man, who leaned over and did just that.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a little while. Keep Ginger company for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next storm was starting to roll in by the time Peter returned to the house from the kennels. The dogs were given a chance to run around and release some nervous energy before they fed and settled for the night and then he double-checked the fuel for the generator, making sure there wouldn’t be any outages that night. He checked on Tony, who was asleep, and Ginger who was napping, as well, before he went to the kitchen. He washed his hands and threw together a meatloaf for their dinner – probably making more than they needed, but uncertain how much of an appetite the larger man had.</p>
<p>May had always told him it was better to cook too much, rather than not have enough, and he’d taken the lesson to heart growing up. One of the reasons that he always had something leftover the next day for lunch, most likely.</p>
<p>When the meatloaf was in the oven, he went to get a good first look at Ginger’s puppies, now that they’d had a chance to settle themselves and their mother had become more comfortable with the idea of having eight miniatures of herself in her bed with her.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>Tony woke to the smell of something rich and meaty permeating the air. He opened his eyes, sleepily, and the first thing he saw was that there was now a fire blazing cheerfully in the fireplace. It gave off a comfortable glow and a warmth that made him think that maybe he’d go back to sleep for a while. Not necessarily because he was <em>tired</em>, but because it was almost hypnotic to watch the flames dancing over the wood, and to hear the crackle.</p>
<p>“You’re awake?”</p>
<p>The voice came from the other end of the sofa, and he realized when he stretched his leg just a little that Peter must be sitting <em>with</em> him, although not close enough to touch. He nodded and sat up, feeling a little less achy and much better for having had a nap. When he looked over to maybe steal a kiss, he frowned.</p>
<p>“What are you <em>doing</em>?”</p>
<p>The younger man had a small, fluffy, towel in his lap and a little dark shape wrapped in it. Tony couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Peter was doing to the puppy, but a glance over at Ginger showed the dog was calm – so it must not have been too terrible.</p>
<p>Peter’s smile was warm and it made Tony’s heart ache, it was so wonderful. It wasn't directed at <em>him</em>, however, even though the young man looked over at him when he asked the question.</p>
<p>“I’m giving Mother Nature a bit of a hand.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Ginger has a <em>runt</em>,” the young vet explained, caressing the towel-wrapped puppy, tenderly. “In nature, the runt doesn’t have the strength to get to the food like its siblings, and will almost always die. With a little bit of a boost, though, from someone who has the time to give some extra attention, that won’t happen to this little guy.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tony saw that Peter had a small bottle on the arm of the sofa, and as he watched, the young man picked it up and pressed the nipple against the puppy’s mouth. It started nursing, immediately. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>It was more than that, of course, but he didn’t have words for just how good the scene he was watching was. How pure. As he watched, the puppy smeared a lot of milk on its face, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be doing, and then downed almost half the tiny bottle. Peter wiped his face clean, and got up and nestled him in next to his mother’s side with his brothers and sisters. Then he looked at Tony while he folded the towel and put it on the hearth where it would soak up warmth from the fire.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Better.”</p>
<p>“Hungry?”</p>
<p>“I could eat.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we eat in here?”</p>
<p>“Wherever you want. Can I help with anything?”</p>
<p>The young man gave him a curious look.</p>
<p>“Do you know how to cook?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I don’t eat at fancy restaurants <em>every</em> night, after all. Sometimes I’m in the mood to stay home.”</p>
<p>“You could keep me company, anyway.”</p>
<p>Tony got up, stiffly, but when he stretched he was relieved that he didn’t ache any more than he had when he’d woken. He walked with Peter into the kitchen, and despite the lack of the fireplace there, the oven had that room just as warm.</p>
<p>“Meatloaf?” Tony asked, remembering Peter saying something about that.</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s almost done.” The younger man went to a cupboard and opened it. “Green beans? Peas? Mixed veggies?”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Beans.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Tony walked over to stand behind Peter, taking advantage of the fact that Ginger was in the living room and occupied and putting his arms around the boy’s smaller frame and lacing his fingers across his belly. The pantry was well-stocked with all kinds of canned and boxed foodstuff. It was obvious that Peter didn’t go out to eat a lot.</p>
<p>He felt the younger man shiver at the touch, and to his delight Peter leaned back against him, more than willing to be held. Tony nuzzled his lips against that perfect neck, kissing his way lightly up to Peter’s ear when he sucked the earlobe in between gentle lips and gave him a loving nip.</p>
<p>“Jesus…” it wasn't a complaint, though, and the billionaire smiled when Peter’s hands covered his, but moved them lower, guiding them to the top of his jeans. “Make yourself useful,” he murmured, softly.</p>
<p>Tony slid both of his large hands under Peter’s jeans, obediently, and cupped the front of his briefs, gently, fingers splayed but searching with the same dexterity that he built his machines with.</p>
<p>“Like that, honey?” he asked, kissing the ear, now, instead of nibbling.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Tony played with him for a few long moments, pleased at the way Peter responded to his touch, both physically and softly uttered noises of pleasure as he became aroused. “You can be my dessert tonight…”</p>
<p>“I’d like that, Tony.” Peter assured him. He sighed, and reluctantly pulled Stark’s hands from his jeans, although he was pleasantly hard, now, and straining his briefs. “The meatloaf’s going to burn if you keep that up.”</p>
<p>“We could have soup,” Tony murmured. “I could lay you out on the table and have my way with you, right now, instead.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled, although it was so tempting. Tony was every bit as charming and exciting as he’d dreamed he would be.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry.” He moved away, grabbing a can of beans and a box of potato flakes. “After dinner.”</p>
<p>Tony scowled, and leaned against the counter, watching as Peter set the green beans to warm and started making the mashed potatoes.</p>
<p>“<em>Ginger</em> won’t let me fuck you, Peter,” he reminded the young man.</p>
<p>“No,” he corrected. “She won’t let you <em>hurt</em> me or <em>threaten</em> me.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t let you do that, either, so it’s not so bad. We can be together; you just have to stifle those domineering tendencies a little. Or muffle what you’re doing, a bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Peter faltered.</p>
<p>“If you <em>want</em> to, that is…”</p>
<p>Maybe Tony would think it wasn't worth the effort? he thought to himself, watching the man. He was <em>Tony Stark</em>, after all. He didn’t really need to have sex with Peter – especially if he had to make accommodations that he didn’t want to make. He probably had a million people at home that he could be rough with.</p>
<p>People who didn’t have protective dogs watching to make sure he was gentle.</p>
<p>Stark couldn’t miss that uncertainty, and he felt his cock twitch in response. Peter was so soft. So wonderfully real, and vulnerable. Tony was used to dealing with – and <em>sleeping</em> with – people who were jaded and hardened. To have someone like Peter under him was going to be a nice change, and exciting. If it meant going a little slower than their first attempt – and it definitely did, he knew – then it was would be worth it, he knew.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, I want to, honey. I’ll prove to you just how much I want to, later.”</p>
<p>That made Peter smile, too. And he blushed, lightly, which Tony found endearing.</p>
<p>“Hand me that wooden spoon, will you?”</p>
<p>Stark smirked, amused at the way his voice broke part way through the request, and did as he was told.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, it’s official. You <em>can</em> cook.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, pleased at the compliment.</p>
<p>“It’s instant potatoes and canned green beans. But thank you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t pull the <em>meatloaf</em> from a can,” Tony pointed out as he helped clear the table. “And you’re not eating TV dinners.”</p>
<p>“My aunt and uncle taught me to cook when I was in junior high. They wanted to make sure I didn’t starve once I got into college.”</p>
<p>“That was wise of them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. They’re good people.”</p>
<p>“Where are they, now?”</p>
<p>“Still in Queens.”</p>
<p>“How often do you see them? Do you go visit them? Or do they have to come to you?”</p>
<p>“Ben likes the fresh air,” Peter said, scraping the last plate. “And May loves dogs – and the cat <em>loves</em> her. They’d much rather come here than have me go to them.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Besides, it’d be a lot to ask the volunteers to take over while I went on a vacation. Even a short one like that.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.”</p>
<p>He started rinsing dishes, glancing out the window above the sink while he did. The weather was coming in, again, and he could already see lightning flashing off in the distance.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go make sure the rest of the dogs are settled. You should probably get off your feet for a while.”</p>
<p>“I feel pretty good.”</p>
<p>“You <em>look</em> tired.”</p>
<p>“Can I come see the other dogs with you?”</p>
<p>Tony wasn't going to let some young, wet behind the ears, would-be doctor order him around if he could avoid it. Not because he was rebelling against <em>Peter</em>, who was great in every way as far as Tony was concerned. It was just the idea he didn’t like.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, acquiescing – maybe understanding the reason, even.</p>
<p>“If you fall asleep before I get laid, tonight, I’m <em>not</em> going to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“What size shoe do you wear?”</p>
<p>“Ten and a half.”</p>
<p>“I’ll loan you some boots and a coat. Go put a shirt on.”</p>
<p>Tony left without protest and Peter finished rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. He wasn't going to turn the thing on, just then. It wasn't full, and he didn’t want to waste the generator’s energy that was definitely needed more for other things, just then.</p>
<p>He was just finishing wiping down the table and had pulled a ham from the freezer to put to thawing in the fridge when Tony returned. Peter bundled them both in jackets with hoods that were waterproof against the rain that was coming down, now, stomped his feet into boots and then walked with Tony out to the kennel.</p>
<p>It wasn't far, but the wind was picking up and howling as they hustled into the door.</p>
<p>“You play <em>music</em> for them?” Stark asked, incredulously, when they walked into the large main room.</p>
<p>“It keeps them calm when storms come in,” Peter explained. “They have it rough enough, already. The last thing I want is for them to be more stressed out. Besides, I think they like it.”</p>
<p>Tony felt gooey inside at that explanation and he mentally shook his head as he looked around. The building was neat and clean and warm, and each kennel had a thick cover over the front of it to block out the light, just then. The overhead lights were dim. Enough to see by, but no sense in much more than that since the animals would all be sleeping.</p>
<p>“One generator for both buildings?” he asked while Peter went to each kennel and pushed the cover aside, checking each dog. Tony could tell when a dog was awake, because the young man would stop a little longer, petting and crooning loving words that he couldn’t make out. There was no missing the tone, though, which was obviously designed to soothe. “Or one for each?”</p>
<p>“Just the one. Gas powered, but it’s very efficient. We lose power often enough that it was a good investment.”</p>
<p>The older man looked around a little, poking his head into a room that held nothing but shelves of dog food of all kinds, as well as everything needed to take care of several animals. Including chew toys, squeaky toys and balls. There were blankets, and stacks of towels, collars, leashes and little items that Tony couldn’t even guess their purposes. It was well maintained, he could tell – even though he didn’t know diddly about dog rescues and shelters.</p>
<p>“This is a pretty good setup,” he said, when Peter finally finished and came walking back toward him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was well thought out <em>before</em> I took over, and I just added a few things that I thought would make things work better – for me, at least.” He reached over and turned out the lights, leaving only the music playing to drown the sound of the rain and wind – but no thunder, yet – when he opened the door. “I like it.”</p>
<p>They were silent while they returned to the house – it was too noisy to converse over the sounds of the storm – but Tony looked over at the young man who was so much more sensitive and… well <em>nice</em> was the only word for it. Nicer than pretty much anyone <em>he’d</em> ever been with. Or good. Not <em>pure</em>, because he definitely wasn't virginal, but kind and decent. Peter was pulling off his jacket and shoes and leaving them by the back door, prompting Tony to do the same.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go take a shower,” he told the older man. “Will you add a log to the fire and check on Ginger for me?”</p>
<p>“Will she <em>let</em> me?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“She hasn’t eaten you, yet, so she probably won’t by now. Don’t try and touch one of the puppies, but you can pet her head and ears without any problem, I imagine. She likes the attention.”</p>
<p>“You understand that as <em>Ironman</em> I need both hands, right?”</p>
<p>“She won’t bite you.”</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>Peter went into the bathroom, and Tony checked the fire, first. It was dying, as Peter must have assumed, so he added another log before putting the screen back up, and then turned to the dog bed in the corner and walked over to crouch down next to it, cautiously. The puppies were asleep, but their mother was watching Tony. The soft thump of her tail wagging against the bed – and occasionally the wall – was somewhat reassuring.</p>
<p>A dog didn’t eat a man while wagging its tail, did it?</p>
<p>“Doing okay?” Tony asked, keeping his tone loving and careful like he watched Peter do. “Your babies look comfortable.”</p>
<p>Tony reached out his hand and brushed it against her ear. When she didn’t even growl, much less look at him suspiciously, he grew bolder, and rubbed her head.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have some seriously fun happy time with your guy, tonight, okay? I’m not going to <em>hurt</em> him, but if I do it right, he might cry a little. You’ll be alright with that, right, girl?”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond, of course, and Tony didn’t expect her to, obviously. He petted her, softly, making sure to keep his hand away from the puppies, and smiled when her eyes closed in contentment.</p>
<p>“I’ll even do him doggie-style, just for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He caressed her ears another long moment, but was quiet, listening to the water from the shower in the bathroom and imagining Peter under the spray, getting wet. Soaking himself and then washing himself. Probably running soapy hands along his sides, and his chest and belly and down to that beautiful cock and those perfect testicles. Tony shifted, uncomfortable, as he began to grow hard thinking about what he was going to do to the younger man that night. All the different ways he was going to have him. How he was going to wreck his tight ass and give him the best fuck he’d ever had in his life.</p>
<p>Repeatedly.</p>
<p>The billionaire finally patted the dog’s head, once more, and then got up. He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame for a moment, listening. Deciding that he wanted a shower, too, he stripped off his clothes and walked over to the tub, already hard enough that his cock was pointing the way.</p>
<p>Rather than maybe startle Peter, he announced his presence by clearing his throat before he pulled the shower curtain back, slowly, and peeked in. Peter was holding a bottle of shampoo, and as Tony had imagined, he looked wonderful naked with soapy water all over his body.</p>
<p>“Hello, beautiful,” Tony said, approvingly, not even hiding his interest. “I’m going to join you.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Peter looked him up and down, not missing how aroused he was, and moved a little to allow Tony to get into the shower, as well.</p>
<p>“Shall I wash your back?” Tony asked, picking up a shower poof and some body wash.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Peter turned away from him, holding onto the safety bar that had probably been installed for the older tenant that lived there before him, and Tony liberally applied gel to the sponge and got it lathered. He ran the poof along Peter’s muscular back and shoulders, down his arms to his hands, moving closer to make sure that he didn’t miss anyplace. That his free hand roamed Peter’s body was just an added bonus, and he found the curve of Peter’s ass almost automatically, running his palm over it and sliding a finger into his crack.</p>
<p>Peter shivered, despite the hot water, and Tony caught his earlobe in his teeth for just a moment, already aware of just how sensitive it was for the younger man.</p>
<p>“Who do you have the crush on, Peter?” he asked, softly, sliding the sponge along Peter’s now hard cock. “Tony Stark or Ironman?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Who did you fantasize about taking you? Was it <em>me</em>, coming through your door and pushing you down, feeding you my cock to get me hard, first, and then fucking you? Or was it the suit? Ironman coming through a window or something and forcing you down onto the bed, forming a big cock to pin you to your mattress with? Who do you want me to be for you, right now?”</p>
<p>Peter leaned back against him. Leaned against his embrace, but still held that bar to keep himself upright. It was going to happen. He could feel the hard throbbing against the small of his back and knew Tony wasn't going to be thwarted this time. The younger man trembled in expectation and desire.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>. Be Tony Stark…”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, and forced Peter’s head around enough to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Hold the bar, honey.”</p>
<p>There wasn't going to be any distraction. He looked down along Peter’s shoulders and back, and then to his ass. His cock was hard and ready, as eager as he could ever remember being. Tony’s hand was slick with soap and he nudged Peter’s legs apart, relying on the no slip sticks to keep him from falling when he did.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be mine, Peter Parker,” he murmured, softly. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. Drive my big cock so deep inside you that I’ll be able to feel it against your stomach with each thrust.”</p>
<p>Peter moaned, pressing back against Tony’s hand, which was now caressing his crack, a soapy finger sliding into him, playing with his new toy, preparing him.</p>
<p>“Yes, Tony… please?”</p>
<p>“Not too loud, honey,” Tony cautioned, leaning and kissing Peter’s neck, an arm coming around him as he added another finger. “I’m not stopping. Not until I’ve claimed what’s been mine all this time. Going to fuck you so good, baby. Going to make you mine.”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>It was exactly what he wanted. How he wanted it. Well, maybe he wanted it a <em>little</em> more forceful, but they already knew that <em>that</em> wasn't really an option. Peter was so hard that he thought a brush of Tony’s hand against his cock might set him off. He arched back, stifling a groan when Tony’s finger found his prostate and hearing the older, larger, man chuckle in his ear as the fingers were removed and something much better was pressed against his still tight hole.</p>
<p>“Take me, Peter. Open up, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter’s body tensed as Tony forced himself into him, both hands holding his hips to keep him in position. Despite the rough words, the billionaire was careful to give Peter a chance to check his grip on the bar and make sure his feet were solidly planted before he slammed his last few inches into him with a quick thrust that made Peter grunt in surprise and pleasure.</p>
<p>Tony bit Peter’s shoulder as he drew back and thrust himself back into that delicious, tight, ass, repeatedly. He reached around and caught the bar, too, his hands near Peter’s, his body draped tightly against him and pounding him, roughly, from behind.</p>
<p>“So fucking tight…” he gasped, already building to his release. “You like it, don’t you, baby? Like getting fucked so hard…”</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>Yes</em>…” Peter was pressing back against each thrust, now, catching Tony’s rhythm and matching it. “Harder. Make me take you.”</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> taking me,” Tony agreed with a growl of approval. “All mine, baby. My cock fucking you so hard. My body pinning you to the wall, making you do what I tell you. Forcing you to-“</p>
<p>Peter came untouched. He swallowed the groan of pleasure, but it echoed through the bathroom, anyway. His cock seized and erupted, balls draining as he painted the wall of the shower and he whimpered when Tony let go of the bar and found that sensitive rod of flesh and stroked him, roughly, helping him finish.</p>
<p>“So <em>obedient</em>…” Tony crooned into his ear, still fucking him, enjoying the sensation of Peter’s tight muscles clamping around his driving cock. “You did so well, my love.”</p>
<p>“Tony…”</p>
<p>“Shhh… it’s <em>my</em> turn.”</p>
<p>He released Peter and wrapped his powerful arm around that slim frame, forcing himself even deeper. Peter leaned back, turning his head and licking Tony’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Tony…” he whispered, breathlessly, willing to employ whatever dirty talk the other man needed to make it as good for him as he’d made it for Peter. “Deeper… harder… give me that hard cock. Drive it into me and make me yours.”</p>
<p>“You are mine,” Tony gasped, biting a mark into Peter’s delicate skin. “<em>All</em> mine, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. <em>Just</em> yours. All yours.”</p>
<p>“All mine,” the larger man groaned, slamming himself deep and climaxing, hard, in response to Peter’s submission. “<em>Fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>Peter pressed back against him to take everything that he had and Tony slumped along his back as he finished, his body trembling with release and his arms wrapping around the younger man, tightly. Peter had hold of the bar, supporting both of them, now, but he turned his head and managed to kiss Tony’s temple.</p>
<p>“That was just as good as I imagined it would be…” he said, softly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Tony’s chuckle was exhausted, but definitely satiated.</p>
<p>“You're welcome.” He pulled out, and turned Peter around in his arms so he could kiss him. Softly. Lovingly. None of the dominance from before evident in his demeanor as he caressed the younger man. “I didn’t hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Peter looked down between them, a fantasy from his youth come true. Right there to see. “No. You did just fine.”</p>
<p>Tony kissed his neck, his tongue tasting soap and water and Peter when it ran along the delicate skin there.</p>
<p>“I’m not done, though,” he promised. “Always the perfectionist, I think I’m going to have to see if I can improve on what I’ve started.”</p>
<p>Now it was Peter who chuckled.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” The alarm on his watch chimed, softly, although it sounded much louder in the acoustics of the shower. “As soon as I feed the puppy.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted, satisfied enough, just then, that he wasn't going to complain.</p>
<p>“Even the runt is a cockblock…”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, too, and he kissed the older man, feeling a surge of cheerfulness go through him.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you, later,” he promised.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m going to hold you to that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My work week starts tomorrow, so I'm trying to post a few chapter and get you guys something to read since it'll slow down once I have to concentrate on work ,too. Hope you're all healthy and safe - go hug someone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still damp from their shower and wearing only the lounge pants, Tony sat beside Peter on the sofa, watching as the young man crooned tenderly to the puppy (and Ginger, who was watching from the bed) trying to convince him to nurse. The little ball of fur was squealing his unhappiness at being taken from his mother’s warm side and wasn't at all interested in eating anything. As his milk-drenched face could attest.</p>
<p>“How often do you need to feed him?” Stark asked, curiously, as Peter deftly slipped the nipple into the little mouth, finally, and the runt figured out that maybe eating was a good idea, after all.</p>
<p>“Every four hours.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That’s a lot of up in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled his agreement.</p>
<p>“True. He’s worth losing a little sleep over. The little guys sometimes turn out to be the best of the litter.”</p>
<p>Tony’s expression grew soft, and he reached his hand out and brushed his fingers along Peter’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I bet <em>you</em> did.”</p>
<p>The young man blushed at the warmth in the billionaire’s eyes, but he didn’t look away.</p>
<p>“I’m not Ironman, but I do okay. Want to hold him?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Scared he’ll pee on you?” Peter asked, smiling. “He won’t.”</p>
<p>“No. I’m scared his mother will decide to eat me.”</p>
<p>Peter snorted, gently, and pulled the bottle to set it aside.</p>
<p>“She’s fine.” He handed the towel-wrapped puppy over and Tony took him, gingerly. “Just don’t make any quick motions, or anything.”</p>
<p>The puppy didn’t seem to mind the transfer, and a glance over at his mother proved Ginger didn’t care, either. Tony held him, but Peter caressed the little body with gentle fingers while he did.</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do with them?” he asked, curiously.</p>
<p>“Raise them up until they’re old enough and well socialized and then find them good homes.”</p>
<p>“And Ginger?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to keep her. When she’s finished with this litter, and it’s safe, I’ll spade her so we don’t have more, but I’ve grown fond of her and I like the company.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention she’s a <em>badass</em>.”</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>The puppy fell asleep in the billionaire’s hands, and Peter took him back, got up and settled him beside his mother, with his siblings. Then he returned to the sofa and lay down on it, putting his head in Tony’s lap and enjoying the quiet night inside while still being able to listen to the storm outside.</p>
<p>Tony ran his hand along Peter’s hair, and then his cheek and his shoulder, clearly relaxed and apparently not in any hurry to do more than spend time with his young companion and stare into the fire. He was feeling good, despite the few lingering aches from his crash, and while he was still trying to figure out what might have caused FRIDAY to go down, the puzzle had been relegated to the back of his mind, allowing him to recharge a little.</p>
<p>He’d been so busy, lately. Maybe the crash had been a good thing.</p>
<p>He looked down at Peter, who had fallen sleep under his hand.</p>
<p>Maybe a <em>really</em> good thing.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>“Do you eat like this all the time?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded.</p>
<p>“Pretty much. If I have the time to cook. If I have a lot going on, then it’s usually a bowl of cereal, or something. Since the storm has everything knocked down, it pretty much forces me to slow down, and since I <em>am</em>, I might as well eat something more substantial.” He looked over at Tony, and now his expression was a little smug. “Besides, I’m <em>hungry</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony’s responding look was just as smug – and he stretched, dramatically, before scratching his stomach.</p>
<p>“Then I must have done something <em>right</em>, last night.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any complaints.”</p>
<p>They’d dozed on the couch for a few hours, and then it had been Peter’s hand sliding along Tony’s leg that had woken the older man, who watched in the light of the dying fire as the younger man uncovered and then played with his cock, arousing him, magnificently, and deftly, before getting up and stoking the fire, adding another log to make sure it didn’t go out, and then led Tony into his bedroom.</p>
<p>By the Tony was wide awake, of course, and definitely ready to resume his role as the one in charge. He slid his pajamas down and off, and kissed Peter, hungrily.</p>
<p>“Get naked, baby,” he’d murmured, a hand grabbing a handful of ass through Peter’s sweats. “And present yourself for me.”</p>
<p>Peter had shivered and done as he was told. He stripped out of his pants and got up onto his bed, belly down and ass in the air with his knees so far apart that the head of his aroused cock was brushing the bedspread, deliciously. He didn’t know what Tony had in mind, but he was willing.</p>
<p>“You’re so obedient,” Tony had said, running his hand along that pretty ass, parting the cheeks and pressing a kiss against Peter’s hole, which he noticed still gaped a little from their earlier loving. “Just right for me. Ready to do whatever I tell you, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Peter replied, his face buried in the bedding.</p>
<p>“Anything…”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Tony wanted to slap that pretty ass. Wanted to see the white turn to red. Not to injure; he wasn't into that scene, but he would have liked the shock factor and would have enjoyed seeing Peter jump. He didn’t want to incur the wrath of the big dog out in the living room, however. Instead he reached between Peter’s open legs and took his testicles in his hand from behind while he kissed that hole, again.</p>
<p>“All mine, Peter Parker,” Tony had crooned. “My own personal play toy, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please…”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t make him wait. He hadn’t wanted to wait, and Peter was willing to play to that desire. He released him and nudged those legs even further apart, getting himself between Peter’s thighs and running the head of his cock along the younger man’s crack, smearing precum as he did, teasing the tight hole with a little pressure that would make Peter tense, and then backing off.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>killing</em> me, Tony,” Peter complained, arching back against him as he tried to force him in, even without lube.</p>
<p>“Shhh. I’m in charge,” Tony reminded him, enjoying the taut body under him and just how hard he was. “We’ll go at my pace.”</p>
<p>“I have to feed the puppy in 45 minutes.”</p>
<p>Tony had reached for the lube.</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>He didn’t prepare Peter for him that time. Not beyond slathering lube on the tight hole and on his cock. Without further teasing, he’d stuffed himself into him with a couple of hard thrusts that had left Peter pinned to the bed, breathless, and Tony clutching his hips to hold him in place under him.</p>
<p>They took most of the 45 minutes, that time. Tony wasn't in any hurry, despite the fact that he wasn't accustomed to having a time frame to operate in. He’d already had Peter, once, and despite being hard as, well, <em>iron</em>, he spent a long time sliding himself in and out of Peter’s body, angling his thrusts to maximize the pleasure the young man was getting from the coring, and talking dirty to him, dominating him in every way.</p>
<p>Making him his, again.</p>
<p>Peter came twice before Tony finally tensed and slammed in deep and emptied himself, once more, inside his willing partner. He’d collapsed on top of him, his legs keeping the younger man’s apart as he jerked his hips slowly and lazily, simply savoring the sensation of coming down off another amazing orgasm and having a tight, young, body under him.</p>
<p>Open to anything he wanted.</p>
<p>“I could get addicted to you pretty easily, Peter,” he’d murmured as he finally slid out. “You <em>know</em> that, right?”</p>
<p>There was a somewhat exhausted chuckle from somewhere in the bedding.</p>
<p>“The feeling is mutual, I assure you.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>When he fed the puppy, again, right before dawn, Peter had shown Tony how to do it, and the bigger man’s wonderful hands cradled the small body, gently, as he cajoled a nipple into the little guy’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Is this going to even <em>work</em>?” he had asked, watching with just a little bit of smug cheerfulness when the runt took to the bottle for him quicker than it had when Peter had fed it, last. “How do you make sure he’s getting enough?”</p>
<p>“We’re <em>augmenting</em> for him,” Peter explained, taking an opportunity to look over the rest of the puppies while they were feeding, as well. “Ginger’s a good mom so he’s getting her milk, too. The extra is just what he would normally be getting if he was big enough to fight for his share.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” He looked at the young man, speculatively, debating if he could get aroused enough to have another go at him that morning, or if he needed a break, and regretfully decided that he’d save a little energy for later. “What all do you do in the mornings when the storms have blown out your roads and bridges and power?”</p>
<p>“Same thing I do <em>every</em> morning,” Peter had replied. “Let the dogs out to run and play, feed them and then make sure everything is clean.” He leaned over and kissed Tony, softly. “I’ll feed <em>us</em>, too.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And he <em>had</em>.</p>
<p>Ham and eggs and English muffins. Plain food, considering that Tony was used to eating in fancy places more often than not, but it was good and there was plenty of it. The billionaire offered to clear the table and take care of the dishes, freeing Peter to go get started on the chores out in the kennels. He wanted to have another try at his suit, and he ached just enough that he really didn’t feel like volunteering to help Peter run with the dogs.</p>
<p>The younger man had smiled his thanks and put on boots and jacket and Tony watched through the kitchen window while he rinsed the dishes. Peter walked out to the large building and only a few minutes later unleashed a small torrent of barking dogs into the small field. He smiled as he watched them playing with each other – <em>and</em> with Peter – and about jumped out of his skin when the cat suddenly hopped up on the counter next to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jesus Christ…”</em>
</p>
<p>He’d almost forgotten there was a cat. But there it was, and it was watching him, expectantly, clearly waiting for its breakfast.</p>
<p>The billionaire tried to ignore it. Cats weren’t something that he did, after all, but it watched as he rinsed the dishes, and stood its ground when he tried to brush it out of the way. After being ignored for a few minutes, the small creature became vocal, making meowing and grumbling noises that made Stark scowl.</p>
<p>“He’ll be back in a little while,” he assured the cat, who didn’t look impressed. “You can eat, then.”</p>
<p>It jumped off the counter, as if in reply to what he’d told it, but just when Tony was congratulating himself for getting rid of it, the thing almost killed him, tangling itself around his ankles just when he moved to step backward, away from the sink. When he looked down at it, it returned his gaze, empirically, and meowed – a long, noisy plaint that told him it had been patient long enough, and blood would soon be spilled.</p>
<p>“Fuck. <em>Fine</em>…” He looked around, opening cupboard after cupboard, trying to find cat food, and finally found a large supply of little cans, all neatly stacked next to a bag of dry food. Tony pulled one can and the bag and held them up for it. “Which one?”</p>
<p>Another plaintiff meow, and Tony decided on the wet. He opened the can, dumped the contents onto a saucer from the cupboard and set it on the floor.</p>
<p>Then made his escape while it was eating, walking out onto the back porch and looking around.</p>
<p>Peter had disappeared, but the dogs were still running around the field, which was fenced in so there wasn't any concern about them coming over and swarming him, Tony decided. He assumed the younger man was in the building with the kennels, maybe getting it cleaned, or maybe getting breakfast for the dogs. There were six of them and they were all larger breeds, he saw. Even bigger than the German Shepherd, in a couple of instances.</p>
<p>They looked healthy and happy, and filled with a lot more energy than Tony wanted to deal with. He sat down in a chair, enjoying the sunshine of the morning and the fresh air, and the very pleasant aches that came with having had an evening of hot and heavy sex with an enthusiastic partner. The billionaire pushed that thought aside in favor of the problem of figuring out his AI and his communications, and he tapped his chest, lightly, a couple of times, activating the top of his suit, including the face and helmet.</p>
<p>“Are you up and running sweetheart?” he asked into the silence that followed. “<em>FRIDAY</em>?”</p>
<p>He scowled, deactivating the tech and fiddling with the housing, annoyed with himself for not keeping some diagnostic tools on his person at all times, just in case something like this happened. His suit was high tech, after all, and he wasn't going to be able to borrow a screwdriver from Peter and get it working. He tried several different things, though, making very little progress, although there was a weird feedback sound that made him wince, once.</p>
<p>“Any luck?”</p>
<p>Tony looked up, and saw that while he’d been working on his suit, Peter must have finished his morning chores and had walked over. A glance at the field showed that the dogs were inside, most likely eating. He disengaged the suit, watching the nanites retreat into the housing, before looking at Peter, again.</p>
<p>“She’s FUBAR.”</p>
<p>“Any idea why?”</p>
<p>“There are only a couple of possibilities,” Tony said with a sigh. “Either something external – someone fucking with her from the outside – or a glitch, somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Which do you <em>think</em> it is?” Peter asked, reaching out and sliding his fingers, lightly, through Tony’s hair, more than willing to take advantage of the fact that he was there and would allow it. “If you had to guess.”</p>
<p>“At the moment, I <em>have</em> to guess,” Tony told him. “My gut is saying it’s a glitch, somewhere. FRIDAY’s too complex for any hacker to get into. And she has an early warning system that keeps reconfiguring when she recognizes anyone trying remotely access her systems.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do to help?”</p>
<p>“No, honey. I’m going to go out on a limb and assume you don’t have the diagnostic equipment I’d need to run tests, and she’s not active so she can’t self-diagnose for me. The mechanics of the suit still work, but the AI interaction is going to have to wait until I get home.”</p>
<p>“If the suit works does that mean you can still <em>fly</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But FRIDAY runs the systems. Including navigation and radar. If I try to fly out of here I have a chance of getting lost, and a better chance of crashing into an airplane. I’ll wait for the phones and call for someone to come get me.”</p>
<p>“So I get you for at least the rest of the day, then?” Peter asked, moving to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>Tony pressed his forehead against the younger man’s flat stomach and put his arms around him, hands going to that perfect ass and cupping them. He could feel himself starting to respond just to being close to Peter, and knowing that he was his for the taking.</p>
<p>“Looks that way. How long until the next feeding?”</p>
<p>“About an hour.”</p>
<p>“Good. Trade me places.” Peter stepped back, giving Tony a chance to get to his feet and then sat down, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, his lower lip suddenly between his teeth. Tony stepped up, now, to stand in front of him. “Start sucking me, baby,” he ordered, taking a handful of Peter’s hair. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”</p>
<p>Peter pulled the front of Tony’s pants down, hands deftly freeing his cock, which was already showing signs of life. He opened his mouth and drew him in, guided by Tony’s hand moving his head forward and back on him. His mouth was watering, hungrily, now, making the motions easier, and he flattened his tongue to get the most flavor as Tony grew harder.</p>
<p>“Going deeper, now,” came the croon from above, and that hard rod of flesh was now being pushed into his mouth, fully, until Peter’s nose was brushing Tony’s pubic bone and the coarse hairs at the back of his cock. The younger man tried to gag around the invading member, but Tony’s grip tightened. “Don’t you dare throw up.”</p>
<p>Tears sprang to Peter’s eyes as he did as he was told, and Tony rewarded him for his obedience by pulling back for a moment and allowing him to catch his breath. Only to repeat the process, again, taking his time and slowly fucking Peter’s mouth and throat in steady, lazy thrusts.</p>
<p>“You’re so obedient,” Tony told him, admiring the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Peter’s mouth. His free hand wiped away a tear from the young man’s cheek. And then forced him to look up at him. “Getting your rocks off with my cock in your mouth, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Peter shuddered, because it was definitely true, and he nodded as well as he could, considering their positions.</p>
<p>“Good boy…” Stark praised. “We’ll keep doing this until you have to take care of the puppy, and then I’m going to take you into your bedroom and I’m going to have my way with you.” He pulled out, completely, his cock rigid and throbbing, with a heavy line of drool trailing from the head to Peter’s lower lip. “You’ll like that, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Tony nudged the head of against Peter’s lips, which opened, obediently. “Keep sucking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good way to spend the day, really.</p>
<p>With the power out and no communications, Peter didn’t have anything that required his immediate attention – aside from the puppy – and Tony was a willing partner. He sucked the older man for almost forty minutes, sitting in the chair with Tony Stark alternating between forcing his cock down his throat and gently fucking just the head into his mouth. He didn’t climax. When he grew close, and Peter would lean in to get him off, the billionaire would pull back until the urge passed, and would then start up, again, crooning praises to Peter the entire time, but using him for his own pleasure.</p>
<p>Only when the alarm on Peter’s watch went off did Tony pull away, completely, and his hand caressed the young man’s jaw, massaging it, while he admired how saliva slicked his cock was. How hard and aching it was. He spent a moment rubbing the head against Peter’s cheek, smearing him with precum, and then helped him to his feet, kissed him, and put his cock away – for the moment – so he could follow him into the house.</p>
<p>Feeding a puppy a few ounces of milk took very little time, but by then Tony was almost soft, again. The older man leaned against the bedroom door, watching as Peter tucked the puppy against his mother’s side, once more, and then beckoned for him to cross the room and join him.</p>
<p>When Peter did, Tony pulled the young man’s shirt up, baring his chest and belly. He kissed each nipple, and smiled at the soft moan that came from Peter at the touch. Sucking Tony for all that time, listening to him tell him what a good boy he was and all the things that he was going to do to him now that he was nice and hard had taken its toll on the younger man. <em>He</em> was aching and hard, too, and hadn’t softened, much, during the feeding.</p>
<p>“Ready to get fucked?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Peter whimpered.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Get undressed and get on the bed.”</p>
<p>He was as rough as he dared to be, not wanting to draw the attention of the dog out in the living room, and already having been told that shutting the door wasn't an option. He shoved his cock back down Peter’s throat to get himself hard, once more, and then turned the younger man around, bending him over his own bed and nudging those long legs apart to open him up.</p>
<p>A litany of comments accompanied Tony’s ministrations as he lubed Peter and prepared him, and a hand in the middle of his back held Peter still while he took him with a couple of hard thrusts, forcing the boy to submit to his invasion. Peter had moaned, softly, arching into each thrust, delighting in the rough treatment as he was used by the other man. He writhed under him, hands clenching the bedding as Tony laid claim to him, again.</p>
<p>Only once the billionaire had emptied himself deep inside his submissive partner did Tony roll Peter over and begin to play with him, sated for the moment and ready to give back some of what he’d been getting.</p>
<p>He spent far longer pleasuring the younger man than Peter had spent on him – even including the time in the chair on the back porch. Tony could be a generous lover when he wanted to be and the enjoyment he took in watching Peter squirm and thrash under him as he sucked, nibbled and licked every part of his body was well worth any effort on his part. By the time that four-hour alarm went off, again, Peter was pretty much a puddle of satiated goo, and it was Tony who fed the puppy, with the younger man only being the one to get him from Ginger’s side to hand him to the billionaire.</p>
<p>He dozed off while the feeding was taking place, his cheek on Tony’s shoulder, and the older man – greatly daring (for <em>him</em>, anyway) – put the puppy back with his mother on his own when the bottle was empty. Then he settled in on the sofa with Peter’s sleeping form tucked safely in his arms and dozed off, as well.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>They woke hungry.</p>
<p><em>Really</em> hungry.</p>
<p>Tony kissed Peter, tenderly, and reminded him that he could cook well enough to prepare a meal, so the young man turned the billionaire super hero loose in his kitchen while he – and now, Ginger – went out to the other building to settle the other dogs for the night. Peter said that it was a measure of the German Shepherd getting used to having Tony near that she was willing to trust her precious offspring around him without supervision.</p>
<p>Tony looked pleased by that, but pointed out that she was probably tired of being around them, constantly having their squalling in her ears and just was using him as a handy and free <em>baby-sitter</em>. As he was throwing together a hearty meal of Hamburger Helper (carefully reading the instructions on the side of the box, since it was definitely a first for him) the lights in the kitchen suddenly became brighter and another light in a room off of the kitchen that he hadn’t been in, suddenly came on. He looked out the kitchen window and saw that a floodlight on the side of the other building was on, now, as well, and that the windows in that building were lit up a little more brightly.</p>
<p>“Power’s back on,” Peter commented, unnecessarily, when he returned a short time later with Ginger.</p>
<p>“I see that. Dinner will be ready in…” he looked at his watch. “Seven minutes.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, approvingly.</p>
<p>“I’ll throw those clothes of yours in the wash, now,” he said, moving to the laundry room – a very small alcove near the porch entrance. “They’ll be clean by morning.”</p>
<p>“Ready to get rid of me, now that you’ve had your fun?” Stark asked, leaning against the counter and watching as Peter started a load of laundry.</p>
<p>The younger man gave him an unreadable look.</p>
<p>“Not really,” he admitted. “But if I keep you to myself, then I’m depriving the rest of the world of Ironman – not to mention <em>Tony Stark</em>. People must be missing you, by now.”</p>
<p>“If they were, then they’d be looking for me,” Tony told him. “No one’s beating down your door demanding my return.”</p>
<p>He realized that that was true. If there was a crisis, or something, the Avengers would obviously figure something was wrong and set to looking for him – and they would be able to find him, easily – but there wasn't any one else who would miss him for quite a while. Pepper could run the company without his input – and would probably approve of not having to deal with the PR nightmare that was Tony Stark – and he didn’t have any close friends who would notice his absence.</p>
<p>It was kind of a sad thing, he thought.</p>
<p>Before he could really allow it to sink in, however, Peter had sidled up to him and put his arms around him, resting his cheek against the older man’s chest.</p>
<p>“All the better for me,” he said, sliding his hands along the small of Tony’s back and making an approving noise when Tony embraced him, carding his fingers through Peter’s curls. “You could stay longer, if you wanted.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted, softly, ignoring the way his heart leaped at the invitation.</p>
<p>“I’d drive you crazy – and would <em>go</em> crazy, in return. Living in the sticks isn’t for me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“You could always come home with me…” Tony said, before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>Peter smiled, and pulled back so he could look up at the bigger man.</p>
<p>“And leave all <em>this</em>?” he asked, brushing his fingertips along Tony’s jawline. “No. I’m definitely better off here. Besides, I’m needed <em>here</em>, too.”</p>
<p>The timer on the stove beeped, and they forced themselves apart.</p>
<p>“Set the table,” Tony told him, gruffly. “I’ll get some bread.”</p>
<p>When they were finished eating, Peter ran the dishwasher and put Tony’s clothes in the dryer. The phone still wasn't working when he tried it, but he assured the billionaire that now that the power was back on, the phone lines wouldn’t be far behind. He predicted that by morning, he’d be able to make a call out.</p>
<p>Tony wasn't rushed. Now that he knew he could leave, he was curiously not in any hurry to do so. He sat at the table and watched Peter feed the cat, and then the two of them spent a comfortable evening doing nothing more exciting than putting together a jigsaw puzzle.</p>
<p>Like an old, married, couple Tony had noted as they were working on it.</p>
<p>“Just stopping long enough to feed the kids,” Peter had agreed with a smile when his alarm went off to remind him that the power didn’t mean the runt didn’t still need to eat, too.</p>
<p>With such an active day behind them, it was no surprise that both of them were ready for bed, early, and they went to bed early and spent the night in the other’s arms. Tony woke when Peter left the bed in the middle of the night to feed the puppy, again, but even though he ordered him to strip, and he, too, lost his pajamas, he simply tucked Peter’s naked body against his own and dozed off once more, his prize safely enveloped in his embrace.</p>
<p>It did put him in the perfect position to have one more go at the younger man when he woke, however, and by the time Peter was awake, too, Tony had already maneuvered his legs apart and had slicked himself up and was nudging his cock along Peter’s crack.</p>
<p>“All mine,” Stark murmured as he pushed into Peter, reveling in the younger man’s moan of combined pleasure and discomfort.</p>
<p>Peter turned his head so Tony could kiss him, and gave himself up to Tony’s forceful thrusts, pinned once more to that delightfully hard body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony woke the next morning, he found his clothes neatly folded and sitting on the stand beside Peter’s bed. He stretched, lazily, feeling the results of yet another night of good company and amazing sex, and wished that Peter was still in the bed with him so that he could hold him for a while. Instead, he looked at his watch and listened through the open bedroom door, waiting to hear if he could figure out what the younger man was doing. He’d obviously finished the laundry for Tony, and it was still pretty early on in the morning.</p>
<p>When he didn’t hear anything, he had to assume that he was outside, and the billionaire shook his head, marveling at just how much Peter did around the place. And all on his own, aside from the volunteers that he’d mentioned, but Tony had never seen. While many people his age were still in college trying to figure life out, Peter seemed to have his already down pat. A <em>real</em> career – although being out in the sticks like he was, Tony thought he was wasting his talents – and a real calling. Tony liked that.</p>
<p>And he was honest enough – with himself, at least – to admit that he really liked <em>Peter</em>, too.</p>
<p>The billionaire rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower, thinking that he’d see about making himself useful – and maybe getting some breakfast, as well.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>Peter was washing out the kennels when he first realized something was going on. There was a faint thrumming that seemed to go through the entire building that he could feel all the way through himself, as well, and he turned the hose off, frowning. Especially when the dogs that he’d released into the field started howling and/or barking, setting up a racket. He hurried outside to see what was going on, just as something flew overhead, blocking the sun for a moment, and then casting a shadow along the other side of the house.</p>
<p>Looking up, he saw an airplane. A fancy one that was clearly military. Or not, he decided, when he saw the SHIELD logo on the side. His heart raced, excitedly, as he walked toward the house, watching as the aircraft hovered over the house and then slowly settled into the small field beside the house, sending debris from the storm that Peter hadn’t had a chance to clean up, yet, flying in all directions. He was suddenly aware of Ginger’s large body next to him, pressing tightly against his thigh and when he looked down her hackles were up, and a rumbling growl was echoing through her deep chest.</p>
<p>Tony walked over to stand beside him, too, on the opposite side of the German Shepherd. Peter noted, absently, that his hair was damp and his clothes looked like they’d been thrown on haphazardly over a still-wet body.</p>
<p>“Well that was quicker than I expected,” the billionaire said.</p>
<p>“The phones are working?” Peter asked, assuming that he’d checked and called when he’d woken.</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em>try</em> them. I was in the shower.”</p>
<p>The back of the jet opened, and two figures emerged. Peter recognized them, immediately, but it was clear Ginger didn’t, and the protective dog growled. Peter reached down and took hold of the collar she wore, crooning absently to her as Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff walked over to stand in front of them.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tony…” Steve said, looking at Peter, and down at the dog. “You missed debriefing, yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Stark couldn’t hide his relief at being found. And his eagerness to get to a diagnostic tool and start working on the problems that were plaguing his suit and his AI. “I told you I might not show.”</p>
<p>“You also said that you’d <em>call</em>,” Romanoff said, looking down at the dog, too, and then at Peter. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“FRIDAY went tits up on me on the way home and I crashed in the storm. Luckily, I found shelter and company, because it would have been a very long two days, if I hadn’t.”</p>
<p>“Your AI malfunctioned?” Romanoff asked. “How?”</p>
<p>“No clue. All I know is she told me she was being overridden and then went dead. I crashed, hard, and woke up being taken care of by Peter, here.”</p>
<p>Steve offered the young man his hand, and jerked it back when Ginger lunged at him, held back only by Peter’s firm grip on her collar.</p>
<p>“Careful, Steve,” Romanoff said, smiling despite the dog’s demeanor. “That’s a good way to lose a hand.” She looked at Peter. “I’m Natasha.”</p>
<p>The young man smiled, apologetically.</p>
<p>“I’m Peter. Parker. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“This is <em>Ginger</em>,” Tony said, smugly, amused that the German Shepherd didn’t automatically love Steve Rogers like everyone else did. “She’s a sweetheart – as long as you’re very nice to <em>Peter</em>.”</p>
<p>“We can do that,” Natasha said, agreeably. “Are you injured?” she asked the billionaire.</p>
<p>“No. I ached a bit, but Peter took care of me.”</p>
<p>He was amused when the younger man blushed. Natasha obviously was, as well.</p>
<p>“We owe him one, then,” she said. “Is she going to eat us?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. She’s okay. Really. Just touchy. Can I offer you some coffee? Or breakfast?”</p>
<p>“You can offer us <em>both</em>,” Steve agreed. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Peter patted Ginger’s side and turned and headed into the house, calling for her to join him and allowing Tony the chance to get his friends to follow. Three avengers in as many days! That was exciting stuff for someone like him. When he reached the kitchen, Ginger left his side to go check on her puppies and he heard them start squealing in response to her rejoining them.</p>
<p>“Please, have a seat.”</p>
<p>Steve and Natasha seated themselves, as did Tony. Peter pulled out more cups, relieved that he’d started a fairly good-sized pot of coffee, earlier, in deference to the fact that Tony drank a lot of the stuff. He set one in front of each of them and poured, while Tony looked at the others.</p>
<p>“How did you know to come look for me?”</p>
<p>“I told you,” Steve said. “You didn’t show up at the debrief. I called your place, but no answer. Called Miss Potts, who said she hadn’t heard from you. So I told Nat.”</p>
<p>“And when I went to your place, there wasn't any sign that you’d made it home. So we locked into you subcutaneous locator and came looking for you this morning.”</p>
<p>“Saved me the trouble of calling someone,” Tony told them. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Steve replied. He looked around the kitchen. “What is this place?”</p>
<p>While Peter cut chunks of ham to scramble with eggs, and sliced potatoes to make country-fried potatoes, Tony explained what Peter did and how he did it. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the revelation that the young man was old enough to be an actual veterinarian, but she was polite enough to not actually voice her surprise.</p>
<p>“I wondered why someone would have so many dogs,” Romanoff said. “It made it a bit tricky finding a good spot to land.”</p>
<p>“Some of the farms do have more dogs,” Peter assured her. “But they have livestock that needs to be protected from predators. My dogs don’t have that kind of responsibility.”</p>
<p>“How many do you have?” Steve asked. “And how long do you keep them?”</p>
<p>“Until I find them a home,” was the reply. “And there are six outside, plus Ginger – who you already met.”</p>
<p>“And her puppies,” Tony added, with a smile. “Can’t forget them.”</p>
<p>Romanoff’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“You have <em>puppies</em>?”</p>
<p>Her interest made Peter smile.</p>
<p>“Want to see them?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Peter turned to Tony.</p>
<p>“Do you mind watching breakfast? I’m pretty sure Ginger wouldn’t care if you showed your friends her puppies, but-“</p>
<p>“No. I’ll keep breakfast from burning. You show them.”</p>
<p>Stark got up and went to the stove, and Peter led Natasha and Steve into the living room. He watched the younger man leave and felt a twinge of anxiety at the idea of leaving him. Then he shook his head, ruefully, annoyed with himself for being sentimental. He <em>did</em> smile when he heard Romanoff’s normally cynical tones suddenly cooing and baby-talking and he had no problem picturing her sidling up to Ginger and convincing her – one killer to another – to let her get a better view of the puppies.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>“Got everything?”</p>
<p>Tony smiled down at the young man and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. I thanked you for taking care of me?”</p>
<p>“You did.” Peter smiled, too. “Thanks for dropping in on me and taking care of one or two items on my bucket list.”</p>
<p>The billionaire snorted, amused.</p>
<p>“It was my pleasure.” He turned and watched as Romanoff and Rogers walked toward the jet. “If you get lonely, call. You know, presuming there isn’t a storm to knock the phones out, again.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Or if you find yourself in the city and you need a place to stay.”</p>
<p>“Me and my fifteen dogs?”</p>
<p>“Just <em>Ginger</em>,” Tony told him. “My carpets are white.” He bent and kissed Peter, softly. “Need anything?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. Have a safe flight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Another kiss and he turned his attention to the German Shepherd standing beside Peter, reaching down and rubbing the top of her head and then caressing her ears, pleased when she wagged her tail. “You take care of Peter, now. Understand?”</p>
<p>She didn’t, of course, but her response was a soft bark, as if she was agreeing with him. It made Peter smile.</p>
<p>“Bye, Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Dr. Parker.”</p>
<p>He turned and walked to the jet, as well, waving a goodbye to the dogs in the field who were all barking. When he walked through the fuselage and up to the cockpit area, Romanoff turned.</p>
<p>“He seems like a pretty good guy.”</p>
<p>Stark shrugged.</p>
<p>“He’s a do-gooder who runs an animal shelter, Romanoff. Of <em>course</em> he’s a good guy.”</p>
<p>“And you’re going to miss him?”</p>
<p>“Yep. He’s a better cook than I am.”</p>
<p>Uh huh. Romanoff rolled her eyes, and waved him away.</p>
<p>“Go buckle in. I don’t want you falling out the back if your suit isn’t working.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>One crash landing per week was plenty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you figure it out?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“It was a glitch. Just like I thought. No one could hack FRIDAY.”</p>
<p>“Did you fix it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You sound grumpy. <em>Why</em>? It can’t be the first time you’ve had a problem with your suits.”</p>
<p>“I’m not grumpy.”</p>
<p>Which told her that he <em>was</em>, of course.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em>.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She reached out and picked up a stylus that he’d been using. “Have you talked to Peter, lately?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Peter. Little guy? Big dog? Have you spoken to him, recently?”</p>
<p>“No. Why <em>would</em> I?”</p>
<p>He’d looked up the Happy Shelter Animal Rescue almost as soon as he’d returned home and fixed FRIDAY, bringing her back online with a ridiculously simple tweak in her systems. He hadn’t <em>called</em>, though. Peter was off his scope, now that he was home, he told himself. He’d been great; rescuing him when he’d crashed, taking care of him and then giving himself up to him like he had, but Tony was back in the real world, again.</p>
<p>He had all kinds of distractions and pretty people to keep him occupied.</p>
<p><em>They</em> looked at him with awe, too. Fawning all over him and saying all the things that he liked. Things to stoke his ego. A look and he knew he could have any of them. Could take that person home – or to a hotel – and do whatever he wanted to them. It had always been enough to make him happy, before. He didn’t need Peter Parker, Doctor of Veterinary Medicine.</p>
<p>So what that none of them were as <em>good</em>. As <em>perfect</em>. As kind as Peter was. Tony didn’t need any of that. Just a tight body to empty himself into when he didn’t feel like masturbating.</p>
<p>“He saved your life, right?”</p>
<p>“No. I wouldn’t have <em>died</em>.”</p>
<p>“You would have been sitting in the cold and rain for a few days,” Romanoff pointed out. “At best, you’d have caught a nasty cold. At worst? Maybe a bear finds you and figures out how to open the suit and eats you.”</p>
<p>Stark rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I wasn't in any danger of being eaten by a bear.”</p>
<p>“I still think you <em>owe</em> him.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t need anything.”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>non profit</em>, Tony,” she reminded him. “They <em>always</em> need something.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” He felt a little flare of cheer, just then. Not much, and he quelled it before he really had a chance to recognize it for what it was. If he had a reason, maybe he could go <em>see</em> Peter? “I suppose I could drop in and bring a care package, or something. Maybe special food for the puppies?”</p>
<p>She nodded, and he scowled, because she looked so smug.</p>
<p>“Maybe use some of that money you’re sitting on to help make improvements to the place…”</p>
<p>“That’s a thought.”</p>
<p>Romanoff handed him his stylus, and wiped her hands.</p>
<p>“Let me know if I can help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>Peter was around the side of the house when he first heard the thrusters. Frowning, he looked at the single driveway that led up to the shelter, but there was no motion. He realized, then, that the noise was coming from above and he looked up just in time to see a fireball cross the sky, blocking the morning sun for just a moment to create a shadow on the ground. Even staring, it took him a long moment to realize that it was the Ironman suit.</p>
<p>Long enough that Tony was hovering overhead by the time he raised a hand in greeting.</p>
<p>Just as the suit came down to settle, Ginger came tearing around the corner of the house. She’d been inside, last Peter had seen her, but she’d obviously heard the commotion and had come running to see what was happening. Tony had started to deactivate his suit, but changed his mind, deciding that it wasn't guaranteed that she would remember him, and a little steel between him and those big teeth wasn’t a terrible idea.</p>
<p>“Tony…”</p>
<p>Peter was surprised.</p>
<p>He hadn’t heard from the man since he’d left, almost four weeks before, and assumed that he’d forgotten about him. Which was completely <em>understandable</em>, of course. Having the billionaire all to himself – even though it had only been a couple of days – had been exciting and fulfilling, but Tony wasn't going to leave the city and his amazing life to be with Peter, and Peter had his destiny figured – and it didn’t include living in the city away from the dogs that he loved so much.</p>
<p>Not to mention, there hadn’t been any questions asked. Hadn’t been any promises made – even in the dark when they were holding each other.</p>
<p>“Is it safe?”</p>
<p>One metal-clad glove pointed at Ginger, and Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Only, maybe it wasn't as safe as he said. Just as Tony was allowing the metal to retract, there was the sound of a multitude of barking, little yaps that were ferocious and challenging, and as he and Peter watched, eight small bundles of fur came around the corner of the house, as well.</p>
<p>Seven of them were gathered around, immediately, and the littlest one came running up, too, his high-pitched bark plainly warning that he was dangerous and no one better get in his way. Peter smiled, and rested his hand, lightly, on Ginger’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Better watch out,” he told the older man. “They’re <em>mobile</em>, now.”</p>
<p>“I see that.” He wasn't too concerned, and his gaze went to Peter. How had he forgotten just how pretty he was? How that wonderful smile lit up his eyes like that? “How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Doing good. Thanks.” Peter shrugged. “I see you got your suit figured out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Simple glitch. It won’t happen, again.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear.”</p>
<p>They were watching each other, now, and the air held a little tension as both remembered how it felt to be held by the other. Remembered just how strong their bodies were and how well they fit together. One of the puppies barked, demanding attention from someone, and it broke the tension, short-lived as it was.</p>
<p>“How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Good. You?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Considering he had four different puppies chewing on the legs of his $400 pants, and one was growling at his thousand dollar shoe. “Saving the world. Finding new ways to annoy politicians and some of the annoying people around me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thinking about Peter.</em>
</p>
<p>More so once Romanoff had brought him up, two weeks before. Tony was pretty good at forgetting people. Was <em>very</em> good at it, as a matter of fact. Of course, most of those people were very forgettable, so it wasn't completely his fault, and many of them just wanted something from him, in the first place. When he’d returned home from his little stranded scenario, he’d allowed Peter to be put into that category, as well.</p>
<p>Peter had saved him (probably not, but maybe) but Peter had also wanted something from him. True, it hadn’t been money, or material items, and he’d been open and honest about what he’d wanted, so it had been easy to initially write the younger man off as a conquest, or a pleasant encounter and carry on with his days.</p>
<p>Nights were a little trickier.</p>
<p>His arms were achingly empty and he missed being held. Missed having Peter with him. Missed the good humor in his words, and the gentle way the younger man spoke or touched. He hadn’t slept all that much, before he’d met the guy, but now he slept even more restlessly. Since talking to Romanoff, however, he’d been thinking about more than just the physical side. He’d been considering what he could do for the young vet.</p>
<p>How he could tell him that he really <em>hadn’t</em> been just another conquest.</p>
<p>He couldn’t just come out and say it, of course. That wasn't what Tony Stark did. Tony Stark kept his feelings close to his heart so he couldn’t get hurt. Used snide remarks to drive people away before they could get close. Maybe even hurt a few feelings, rather than admit that he had any of his own.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Peter asked, drawing him out of his reverie.</p>
<p>“What? Oh. Yes. Of course. I was just thinking about you…” he admitted. “It has been suggested that when you helped me out, you may have saved my life.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“You weren’t that badly injured.”</p>
<p>Obviously.</p>
<p>“Which is <em>exactly</em> what I said,” Tony agreed. “However, if I had been left out in the woods, somewhere, to try and fend for myself while waiting to be found, it might have gone badly for me. Some suggested that perhaps the local wildlife might have found me to be delicious.”</p>
<p>The young man smiled at that.</p>
<p>“So, you flew all the way out here to say thank you?”</p>
<p>“No. Of course not.” Tony reached down and picked up the smallest puppy, watching Ginger, carefully, for any indication that the big dog wasn't enamored of the idea and relaxing when she simply watched him. “I came out to check on this guy, too. How is he doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s great. Healthy and big enough, now, that he holds his own with the others. They’re starting to gnaw on dog food, so there’s no competition for meals and as you can see, he’s putting on a little weight. Obviously.”</p>
<p>The puppy licked Tony’s face, cheerfully.</p>
<p>He liked to be held, clearly.</p>
<p>“Obviously.” Tony pulled his face away from the puppy drool and puppy breath, and scratched the puppy under the chin. “I was thinking about you the other night, and wondering to myself how I could thank you for your help.”</p>
<p>“You were, were you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I thought that since you almost certainly didn’t want anything for <em>yourself</em>, I’d offer you something for your <em>shelter</em>. Like dogfood for a year, or something similar.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, and reached for the puppy, to rescue Tony from it, but the billionaire turned his torso, slightly, to keep him from taking it. He didn’t have a lot of chances to hold cuddly, little, things, and wasn't quite ready to give him up.</p>
<p>“Dogfood for a year would be <em>helpful</em>,” Peter told him.</p>
<p>“Yes. I imagine it would be.” Tony flipped the puppy onto his back, holding him against his forearm side and rubbed the fat belly that was now exposed. “But I’m a <em>superhero</em>, right?”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“So I hear.”</p>
<p>“Saving some schmuck off the street might be worth a year’s worth of dogfood, but saving a superhero <em>probably</em> deserves a bigger reward.”</p>
<p>“<em>Two</em> year’s worth of dogfood?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tony agreed. “If I wasn't someone so important in <em>other</em> ways, as well…”</p>
<p>Peter smirked.</p>
<p>“I have some grass seed to lay down,” he told the billionaire, his tone amused. “If you want to continue this story while I’m doing that, you’re welcomed to. Or, you can tell that puppy how great you are and when you’re back to your point, you can call me back over to listen, again.”</p>
<p>Tony reached over with his free hand and tapped Peter on the nose, in admonishment. He loved that Peter was so willing to speak his mind with him, though, and he was smiling – which had nothing to do with the puppy.</p>
<p>“I’m getting there. Let me tell you a story…”</p>
<p>“I thought you already <em>were</em>?”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re a bit of a smartass, Peter Parker. Has anyone ever told you that?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“A long time ago, I had the flu, and it knocked me on my ass. So the doctor told me to stay in bed – and since I <em>really</em> felt like shit, I did as I was told. Because I felt like crap and didn’t have the energy or interest to do more than sprawl in my bed, I spent several days doing nothing but watching TV.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“One of the shows I watched was called Extreme House Makeover, or something like that. Ever see it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“It’s interesting. And <em>probably</em> fake as hell, but that doesn’t matter for this story. It’s this guy… and he finds a family with a good sob story, and he comes in with his team, a construction company, an army of volunteers and contractors – the works. They send the family on vacation somewhere, to get them out of the way, and they tear down the family’s shitty old house and build them something spectacular, instead. Then they bring them back in a week and surprise them with the new place. It’s all very touching. Lots of tears, and hugs, that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so,” the billionaire told him. “Because I was thinking that I’d do something like that for you. With the shelter.”</p>
<p>“What?” Peter frowned. “<em>No</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony was surprised.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“For a lot of reasons.”</p>
<p>“Name one.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t save your life. And I enjoyed having you here, so it’s not necessary that you reward me for it. It’s almost an insult.”</p>
<p>“How? Because I had sex with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Repeatedly?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m not a who-“</p>
<p>“<em>Stop</em>,” Stark interrupted, holding his hand up, still cuddling the fuzzy runt. “Don’t even <em>go</em> there, Peter Parker. I’m not saying that I want to reward you for having <em>sex</em> with me. Having sex with me is its own reward, <em>obviously</em>.” He ignored the look Peter gave him, and continued. “You’re an amazing person, though, and you’re working with older equipment and facilities. You told me, yourself, that it was here when you took over the place. Think how much more you could do for the dogs you’re saving if you have better kennels and more space. Maybe even another generator, or something.”</p>
<p>Peter hesitated, because he didn’t really have an argument for that.</p>
<p>“I can’t leave. I have commitments to the farmers. Things I’ve promised I’d take care of for them.”</p>
<p>“And I <em>thought</em> about that and will hire a couple of vets to take over those responsibilities for the week. You just have to tell them what to do, where to do it, and they will do it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave the dogs, here.”</p>
<p>“They won’t <em>be</em> here.” Tony had considered every argument Peter might make, and was ready for them. “I found a doggie daycare. The dogs will be lodged there, where they will be pampered and coddled by a full staff of animal lovers. All except Ginger and her brood. They will go with you.”</p>
<p>“With me?” Peter echoed. “Where?”</p>
<p>“A very nice hotel, overlooking the park with access to a place for them to get some exercise. I checked it out, and they already know to expect you – <em>and</em> the puppies – and are looking forward to the opportunity to meet them.”</p>
<p>Of course, it didn’t hurt that Tony had offered a very generous payment for that willingness.</p>
<p>“But…” he frowned, feeling just a little overwhelmed. “I can’t…”</p>
<p>“Did I mention <em>May and Ben</em> approve of the idea?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“I talked to your aunt and uncle and told them what happened – not <em>all</em> of it, of course, but the part about me crashing and you helping me out. I wasn't sure if they knew about your great taste in men, so I didn’t want to spill those beans.”</p>
<p>“They know I like men.”</p>
<p>“Good. So I called them up, and told them what I was thinking about doing. They pointed out that they don’t see enough of you since you moved out to the boonies, and they are onboard and looking forward to spending time with you back home – <em>and</em> seeing what the new place will look like when it’s finished.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>dirty</em>.”</p>
<p>Stark didn’t deny it.</p>
<p>“I know. So? What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Let me think about it.”</p>
<p>He didn’t like to rush headlong into things – although he knew <em>Tony</em> did.</p>
<p>“Think about it while you’re offering me some coffee, will you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Come on in.”</p>
<p>He slapped Ginger’s side, lovingly, and led the way to the back porch, with Tony following, feeling smug and not bothering to hide it. Tony had a lot of respect for Peter, but he was a negotiator born, and a young veterinarian didn’t have a chance against him, really. Especially with the relatives already behind the plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well?”</p>
<p>Peter looked around the hotel room, watching as five bellhops and one concierge rounded up puppies under their mother’s watchful eye, trying to get them into a large area that had been closed off from the rest of the room by a clever series of baby-gate looking devices that were to tall to be jumped or climbed over and too sturdy to be knocked over. No problem for Ginger to hop it, but it would keep the puppies where they belonged and where Peter and Ginger could keep track of them.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, feeling smug at just how pleased the younger man looked. Especially considering all the convincing it had taken to get him there.</p>
<p>“They’ll take good care of you, here,” he assured him, leaning over to pick up the runt before any of the others could.</p>
<p>The little guy was his favorite – although he wasn't going to admit it. He walked over to the patio door of the room, and onto the grassy area. This suite was on the ground floor – not something Tony ever used, of course, since it wasn't elite enough for him – but it was perfect for what they were using it for. The patio was half concrete, with chairs and a fire pit to enjoy at night, while the other half was a fenced in grassy spot. Normally for small children, but also perfect for eight rambunctious puppies.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” the concierge assured Peter, smiling as he set the last of the puppies – aside from the one Tony was holding – over the baby gate contraption. “We have three people dedicated to taking them when you need time to yourself. One of them is Mal, here, who is a trainer in his free time, and happens to specialize in large breeds.”</p>
<p>Peter looked at Tony, smiling.</p>
<p>“You really went all out.”</p>
<p>The billionaire shrugged, trying to look uninterested, but unable to hide that he really was pleased at how happy Peter was, just then.</p>
<p>“It was worth the effort.”</p>
<p>The staff left them alone, and Peter walked over to sit on the sofa. Ginger hopped up beside him and Tony deposited the puppy he was holding on the other side of the gated area and sat down beside Peter, as well.</p>
<p>“So what is the agenda for the week?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Anything you <em>want</em> to do?”</p>
<p>“Spend a little time with my aunt and uncle.”</p>
<p>“They will be coming, tomorrow,” Tony told him. “<em>And</em> they’re going to be at the reveal.”</p>
<p>“Spend a little time with <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>The older man smiled, sliding his arm around Peter, who responded by leaning against him – although Ginger’s head was in his lap, so he couldn’t curl up, completely beside him.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” He tucked Peter’s head under his chin. “Maybe tomorrow we can leave the kids with your aunt and uncle and I can take you out to dinner…”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, amused at Tony calling the puppies the <em>kids</em>.</p>
<p>“I think they’d be willing. If not tomorrow, then the next day.”</p>
<p>“And then I can take you home?” he asked. “Think they’d be willing to stay the night? We could tell them it was some kind of second honeymoon, or something…”</p>
<p>“May and Ben and nine of their closest furry friends?” he asked, smirking.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s a thought.”</p>
<p>Peter tilted his head so he could kiss Tony’s jaw.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’d like some time with you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Naked</em> time?”</p>
<p>“Mhmmm.”</p>
<p>They both wouldn’t have minded a little naked time, right then, for that matter. Peter was pleased to be with Tony, again, and a bit excited at the prospect of being in the city for a week – despite the fact that he was already wondering how the other dogs were behaving at the upscale doggie daycare that he’d personally delivered them to just that morning. On a whim, before he’d left the shelter, he’d taken pictures of each dog and had put their name, age and breed with a little backstory – as much as was known – up on the message board at the daycare. Just to see if one or two might find a good home.</p>
<p>If someone could afford to board their dog in a place like that, he decided, then they could probably afford the cost of having another dog. Even though they were all mutts.</p>
<p>“I missed you…” Tony murmured, burying his face in Peter’s curls.</p>
<p>“I doubt it,” Peter replied. He softened that comment with another brush of his lips against Tony’s delicate skin. “But thank you for the thought.”</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em>.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t call.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You told me I couldn’t stalk you. Remember?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I said that you couldn’t fall for me and make it creepy. Calling to say hello isn’t creepy.”</p>
<p>“I’ll remember that.”</p>
<p>Peter slid his hand down to Tony’s lap and nestled against him as well as he could with Ginger holding him down. His fingers didn’t work their way under the fabric of the older man’s slacks, but he had no trouble finding the gentle swelling and caressing that lightly while they relaxed, and soon could discern the shape and size of him with more ease as Tony reacted to the touch, predictably.</p>
<p>Peter made a smug noise; he was groping <em>Ironman</em>, after all, and it was still astounding to him, even after the time that he and Tony had spent together at the shelter.</p>
<p>“Stop sounding so impressed with yourself,” Tony told him, amused. “Anyone could make me hard if they touch me like that.”</p>
<p>“Should I stop, then?”</p>
<p>“If you do, I’ll sic Black on you.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. The name referred to the color of the collar on the runt. All of the puppies had collars, now, and each was a different color. Tony used them as names – although Peter had simply told him it was a way to distinguish them without trying to be creative enough to come up with something interesting to call them.</p>
<p>“Oooo…” he tried to sound properly worried, but was too amused to pull it off. “You’re in a good mood, today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Because I’m not working.”</p>
<p>More because of the company he was keeping, but Tony didn’t care to admit that. Peter was going to be a good distraction for the coming week while he was in the city and the shelter was being remodeled, but he knew it was only temporary. When construction was done and the younger man returned to his home, Tony had no intention of missing him any more than he would any good lay.</p>
<p>No matter how much he enjoyed his company, even out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“You really took the entire week off?” Peter asked, his thumb brushing the head of Tony’s cock, and his fingers sliding down the length. Even through the fabric he thought he could feel it throbbing. “No one’s going to miss you?”</p>
<p>“They’ll be glad I’m gone. It’ll be like a vacation for all of <em>them</em>, too.” He growled, softly, and kissed the top of Peter’s head. “Let me up for a minute.”</p>
<p>The younger man moved away, watching him, curiously, as Tony stood up and walked to the stand that was beside the door of the suite. He’d set a large paper bag there when they’d entered the room, initially, and now he opened it. With a flourish, he pulled something out and it took Peter a moment to realize what it was.</p>
<p>“Ginger…?” Tony crooned, cheerfully. “Look what daddy has.”</p>
<p>The German Shepherd had looked over at her name, and her already raised ears pricked forward when she saw the meaty bone that the other man was holding.</p>
<p>“Did you just call yourself daddy?” Peter asked, amused.</p>
<p>“Hush.” His attention was on the dog. “Want this?”</p>
<p>She clearly did, because she abandoned Peter’s side, immediately, and walked over. Tony handed the bone down to her, and his expression was smug when she jumped back up on the sofa, but was now on the far end, her attention completely on the treat she was nosing.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that?”</p>
<p>“The kitchen at one of the restaurants in my tower. There’s more where that came from. I want her attention off of what we’re doing, and it was the easiest thing I could think of.”</p>
<p>“It’s smart,” Peter conceded.</p>
<p>“I’m a genius,” Tony reminded him. He turned, opened the door and Peter saw him put up a do not disturb sign on the knob before he closed the door, again, and tested the lock. Then he turned to Peter. “Go into the bedroom and get naked. I want you ready for me when I get there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter felt a shiver go through him, and he complied, immediately. Ginger didn’t even look up as he stood, crossed the room and went through the door to the bedroom. Tony watched her for a moment, but wasn't in a great hurry to move, just yet. He wanted to walk into the bedroom and find Peter undressed and on the bed, legs apart like he had been told. He ran his hand down along his aching cock, tugging it through his slacks.</p>
<p>Peter had him nice and hard, already. He’d reward him appropriately.</p>
<p>By the time he had counted to a hundred – <em>twice</em> – and allowed himself to walk slowly into the bedroom, not closing the door completely because he knew no matter how distracted Ginger was, she wouldn’t tolerate a closed door with odd noises going on behind it, Peter had undressed as he’d been ordered, and was on the bed. He was on his hands and knees – a position that he knew Tony preferred.</p>
<p>The billionaire felt his cock twitch at the sight, and he forced down his annoyance with himself at being so much more smitten with <em>Peter</em> than he’d ever been with anyone before. Instead, he gestured for the younger man to turn around even as he was kicking off his shoes and opening his pants.</p>
<p>“Suck me,” he told him, feeling a surge of excitement when Peter moved quickly to obey.</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes as that perfect mouth closed around his eager cock, and his hand found those perfect curls to hold him in place while he began fucking Peter’s mouth, enjoying the sensation and the noises that Peter was making in equal measures.</p>
<p>“You love that, don’t you?” he murmured, driving his cock deep and making Peter gag so there was no way he’d be able to answer. He didn’t <em>need</em> him to. Peter didn’t try to pull away, and Tony would have let him if he had. It was the roles that they both enjoyed, and another reason Tony was so hooked on him. “Suck me, honey,” he crooned. “Taste my cock on your tongue, and down your throat.”</p>
<p>Peter made an odd noise, and Tony smiled when he realized that the young man had his hand on his own cock, stroking it, anxiously, as he sucked Tony’s. <em>He</em> was achingly hard, too, and precum was glistening on his hand and shaft. The larger man forced himself deep, and held himself in place for a long five count while Peter gurgled around the intrusion as well as he could, and then he pulled back, looking down at those teary eyes with lust and love that he couldn’t have tried to hide if his life had depended on it.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” It was more to himself than to Peter, and he ran his hand along the wet cheek, caressing him. “Turn around, baby. I need you.”</p>
<p>As Peter hastened to obey, moving on the bed and turning so his legs were spread wide and his ass was in the air, Tony finished undressing and pulled a packet of lube. Peter liked it rough, and Tony loved giving it rough, but he wasn't going to injure him by not preparing him for what was to come. He wet his entire hand, sliding it along Peter’s crack and smiling at the pleased noise the boy made.</p>
<p>“Like that, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please.”</p>
<p>“Want me to just part those cheeks and slam myself into you…”</p>
<p>As he spoke, he was sliding a finger into the tight ass, slicking Peter and stretching him. Not <em>too</em> much; he wanted him nice and tight, but enough that Peter was writhing by the time he’d found his prostate and was teasing it with one knowledgeable finger.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes…”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t make him wait. One hand went flat on Peter’s back, while the other guided the head of his cock to the young man’s entrance. He felt the hard, young body under him tense, bracing himself, and hesitated just long enough to let him. Then he shoved himself home with a rough thrust that made Peter moan in pain and pleasure and Tony grunt with satisfaction.</p>
<p>He paused, savoring the way Peter’s inner walls clenched around him, and he leaned over to cover the smaller man, resting his hands on either side of Peter’s slight body.</p>
<p>“Jesus you’re fucking perfect,” he told him, pulling out and slamming back into him. “You <em>know</em> that, right? You’re tight and obedient and I’m going to fuck you until you’re a wreck, and then I’m going to <em>keep</em> fucking you. You understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes… shit… <em>yes</em>…”</p>
<p>Each word was ground out of him with another thrust from Tony’s hard cock, and Peter drove back against him in response to the motions, determined to have every inch of the billionaire as deep inside him as he could.</p>
<p>The dirty talk continued; taunting one moment, praising the next, all accompanied by thrusts that were coming harder and faster as Tony worked himself up and built to his climax. His much larger body tensed, and he brought an arm around Peter, pulling him up to his knees and back onto Tony’s cock, while he drove deep one final time and came. With his body tightly secured from behind, Peter could only take what was being given, but it was so exciting that he had to bite down on his own exhilaration at the sensation of being filled as full as he could be. Instead, he leaned back against Tony, trembling as the older man emptied himself deep inside, his heart hammering like a drum against Peter’s sweaty back and his breath a series of gasps with each jerky thrust.</p>
<p>Finally, Tony chuckled, and wrapped his other arm around Peter, too, holding him from behind, with no sign of the earlier desperation. He nuzzled his ear, and slid a hand down Peter’s chest, and belly, and the younger man moaned when he found his rigid cock.</p>
<p>“That was so perfect,” Tony crooned, kissing Peter’s ear and enjoying the way he shivered. “Let’s go take a shower, and I’ll take care of this problem you have. Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He turned his head, with Tony still inside him, softening, and kissed the older man, thinking just how easy it would be to get used to being used like that every day.</p>
<p>It was going to be a very good week, he could tell, already.</p>
<p>Peter held still while Tony shifted and slid out of him, and he moaned, softly, at the sensation of being empty after being so incredibly full. He sighed, and heard Tony chuckle in his ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, honey,” the billionaire said, his arms holding Peter like the treasure the younger man was. “I’ll be back inside you before you know it.”</p>
<p>“In the shower?”</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you there?” Tony asked, his hand sliding along Peter’s aching cock. “Want me to pin you to the wall and slam back into you?”</p>
<p>“If you keep that up, I’m not going to last to get there…” Peter warned him, not caring in the least if he did, or not.</p>
<p>Tony nibbled Peter’s ear, his hand still working him.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>young</em>, Peter Parker,” he crooned, kissing his neck and his jaw. “You could get right back up.” He allowed his thumb to brush Peter’s slit, and enjoyed the way Peter shivered in response. “Maybe we’ll see just how many times I can make you explode for me…” he stroked him, harder, and there was no doubting his intent, now. “We’ll start here, and then I’ll put you against the wall, and force my cock back into you, and we’ll-“</p>
<p>Peter swallowed a gasp as he climaxed, and Tony continued to stroke him while the younger man held the arm that was pinning him back against Tony and came.</p>
<p>“Tony…”</p>
<p>It was a sound that made Stark redouble his effort, wanting to make Peter moan like that again. He wanted to hear Peter cry his name in the dark. In the shower. In their bed. He wanted Peter in every position. In every way.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Peter…” he whispered, hungrily, and now he forced the boy’s head around so he could look into those beautiful eyes while he was still dazed from his orgasm. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“You are, too,” Peter murmured, catching Tony’s lips with his own and reveling in the sensation of being the center of his attentions, just then.</p>
<p>It was addicting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone is safe and doing well, I hope?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s the deal with you and Stark?”</p>
<p>Peter looked at his uncle, and then out the patio door where Tony and May were trying to round up puppies to bring them back inside after an afternoon of fresh air under their mother’s watchful eye – and some help from a couple of hotel staff people.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Don’t <em>what</em> me,” Ben told his nephew. “You’re too smart to play dumb convincingly.”</p>
<p>Peter’s shrug was rueful.</p>
<p>“We’re friends.”</p>
<p>“And more?”</p>
<p>“With <em>benefits</em>,” Peter acknowledged. “But not <em>more</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s way out of my league. Besides, we’re not even close to being on the same page when it comes to our future plans.”</p>
<p>“He’s not even <em>close</em> to your league,” Ben said, making Peter smile. “I don’t ever want to hear you say otherwise. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good.” The older man smiled. “Was he <em>really</em> at death’s door when you found him?”</p>
<p>“No. He’s exaggerating. He was knocked out, but didn’t even break anything.” He watched as Tony swept up Purple, and tucked her under his arm, where Black already was. “I think he just wanted a reason to get me to let him reward me.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s a <em>wonderful</em> gesture.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Definitely. A bit <em>much</em>, but I’m not going to complain. It’ll be interesting to see how it turns out.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of out… where are you two going, tonight?”</p>
<p>“He’s taking me to dinner.” The younger man hesitated. “You sure you don’t mind puppy-sitting? I don’t want you to think that I just wanted you to come so-“</p>
<p>“A night in a fancy hotel suite? Room service – which we will be charging to you two as <em>payment</em> – and a chance to play with the puppies, too? It’s a bit of a vacation, really.” His look was sly. “Will you be gone <em>overnight</em>?”</p>
<p>Peter blushed, slightly, but he smiled.</p>
<p>“Would you mind?”</p>
<p>“No. But we get you to ourselves, tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Fair.” He grinned as the door opened and May and Tony entered the room, both of them with puppies under both arms. “We’ll leave <em>Tony</em> to watch the puppies, then.”</p>
<p>Stark frowned.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Ben and May are watching the kids for us, tonight,” Peter said – although Tony already knew that was the plan. “I’d like to spend time with them without having my fingers gnawed on, though.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“<em>Tomorrow</em>. I was thinking I’d take May and Ben to lunch, or something.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Unless you want to come <em>with</em> us,” May offered.</p>
<p>“What?” He smiled, too, but it was a little forced. “No. Thank you, but you <em>should</em> have some time with him. <em>Family</em> time. I’ll invite some friends over, or something, and they can help me watch the puppies and Ginger.”</p>
<p>They didn’t argue, since he didn’t look like he was fishing for an invitation, but once they had all the puppies gathered behind their enclosure, they had a couple of drinks and Tony asked Peter’s aunt and uncle about themselves – <em>and</em> fished for embarrassing stories from Peter’s youth – much to the amusement of May, who had a million of them and wasn't above sharing some of the better ones.</p>
<p>Peter cringed at the retelling of some of them, but Stark’s smile only grew.</p>
<p>“Now I’ll have ammunition to use to leverage some of the less flattering stories that may come out about me,” he told Peter with a smug smile.</p>
<p>“We’ve heard plenty of stories about you,” May pointed out – although it was good-natured, even though Tony knew that anything <em>they</em> may have heard was going to be much worse than any youthful transgression Peter could have come up. “And before we start pointing them out, you two should probably get going. I’m ready for a nap.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled his appreciation of her willingness to allow that particular subject to drop, and he nodded, looking at Peter.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The young man looked at his aunt and uncle. “If you need anything-“</p>
<p>“Call the <em>concierge</em>,” Tony said, smoothly. “They already know they’re going to be at your service, tonight. Make sure you take advantage of that.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Ben assured him. He idly slipped a hand through Ginger’s collar, and the young man and the billionaire left.</p>
<p>Tony offered Peter his arm as they walked out into the bright afternoon sun.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Come on, then,” he said. “I have a place in mind.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>It was almost noon the next day when they returned to the suite that they’d left May and Ben. Both were smiling and greeted the older couple, cheerfully, and the wave of puppies that swarmed them when they were released from the pen inside to the one on the grassy area by the patio.</p>
<p>“You’re just in time for lunch,” Ben told them, sitting himself at the table outside, where they could watch the puppies and give Ginger a chance to get some fresh air, as well. “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Starved,” Tony replied, watching as Peter leaned over and hugged his aunt from behind, kissing her cheek, and genuinely pleased to see her.</p>
<p>“Did they behave?” Peter asked as he took the seat beside May.</p>
<p>“They were perfect angels,” she assured him.</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Perfect angels</em>, my ass. They broke loose of their pen in the living room last night and we had a hell of a time finding them all.”</p>
<p>May’s smile was amused.</p>
<p>“It was <em>hilarious</em>.”</p>
<p>They clearly had different ideas of what was funny, Tony decided.</p>
<p>“Did you guys have a good time?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“It was fun,” Peter said, smiling. “Tony took me to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and then we saw a show.”</p>
<p>The restaurant hadn’t been so fancy that Peter was under dressed, and the staff was friendly. Tony had eaten there plenty of times and the pasta had been amazing. When they were both pleasantly stuffed with carbs, they’d gone for a drive, and then Tony had taken Peter home. He introduced him to his AI and showed him around, watching with pride as Peter took in the luxurious house that Tony only rarely actually stayed more than a few nights a month in – but maintained because it was a perfect sanctuary when he wanted to get away from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>This time, though, he’d brought <em>Peter</em> with him, and he was looking forward to having him all to himself, with no watchdog making sure he limited his behavior to suit her. Instead, he’d stripped Peter down in the living room and had put him on his knees in front of the couch. A perfect position to suck Tony’s cock while the two of them watched a movie. By the time it was over, Peter’s jaw was sore and Tony was achingly hard and ready for more.</p>
<p>He’d pulled the younger man over his lap, belly down and ass up, and had caressed that beautiful rear with one hand while the other held him in place. The first slap to the alabaster skin had made Peter jumped, with shock and pain, and Tony had felt himself twitch. Peter had gasped, but Tony didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath, instead swatting him three more times, hard. Peter had writhed under his hold, his body tense and driving against Tony’s hard cock.</p>
<p>Before he could swing his hand down, again, though, Peter had safe-worded out, and Tony had stopped, immediately, wondering what had happened. When he righted the younger man to ask, he’d found Peter’s face bright red, his lip cut from biting through it, and tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>And not the <em>fun</em> tears, either.</p>
<p>The older man realized that while spanking was something that <em>he</em> enjoyed, it wasn't something his young lover did – and that meant it wasn't going to happen, again. Not like that, anyway. Peter hadn’t minded the single slap to his ass when Tony was driving into him from behind.</p>
<p>“Honey…” he’d pulled Peter into his arms, cradling him as he’d cried. Whether from the pain, only, or because of the fear at having something done to him that he didn’t like, it didn’t matter to Tony. “I’m sorry, Peter…” he’d crooned. “Shhh… please…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Peter had whispered, brokenly. “It’s not fun.”</p>
<p>“Then we won’t do it,” Tony had promised. Maybe he <em>did</em> need a watchful guard dog to keep him in check. “It’s alright, Peter. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He’d rocked him, holding him as if he were the most important thing in the world to him, and Peter had finally relaxed against him, once more.</p>
<p>It took a while, but there wasn't any hurry.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” the billionaire had asked, eventually, shifting Peter so he was straddling his lap and his ass was in a good position for him to carefully – <em>very</em> carefully – caress it with the lightest of touches.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Tony was content to simply hold him the rest of the night, but Peter wasn't going to have any of that. He had the older man to himself, and he didn’t want to miss a chance to be with him. To have him inside him. Peter started kissing Tony’s neck, and jaw, and then, eventually, pressed his lips lightly against Tony’s.</p>
<p>“Make love to me, Tony,” he’d requested, softly, grinding himself against Tony’s belly.</p>
<p>“I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t do that, again,” Peter pointed out, bringing a hand down to find Tony’s cock, which wasn't hard, despite Peter’s nearness. “You know what I like. Do <em>that</em> to me, instead.”</p>
<p>Tony had given in, of course. Peter was too fucking tempting not to toss onto the bed and fuck, harder and harder. But once he’d emptied himself into him, and had finished Peter off, as well, he’d once more cuddled that slim frame right up against him and had covered both of them, warmly. Relaxing and listening to his heart slow down as a pleasant lassitude overcame him. He was in his own bed, after all, and wasn't alone.</p>
<p>“You’re so perfect, Peter,” Tony had whispered in the dark as they fell asleep. “I love you.”</p>
<p>He tensed, realizing what he’d said only after it had escaped from his lips. Shit. What was he thinking? He couldn’t be in love with him. It was just the aftermath of the best sex, yet. The fact that he felt guilty for hurting him, earlier. Something psychological, of course. He didn’t love Peter. He barely knew him well enough to like him, really.</p>
<p>His normally agile mind tossed for a way to get himself out of that last statement. But the next thing he heard was a soft snore.</p>
<p>Tony scowled in the dark, now torn between annoyance and relief. He’d fucking told someone that he <em>loved</em> them. Had let it slip out for the first time, ever. Had even felt <em>good</em> saying it. And the stupid guy had fallen asleep before he heard it? How ridiculous was that? He huffed, but even as he did, Peter murmured something in his sleep and snuggled closer to his belly, perfectly tucking himself into Tony’s embrace. The older man ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, pressing a tender kiss against his temple.</p>
<p>“We’re not done with this conversation,” he’d promised the sleeping boy. “Not by a long shot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you going to do this evening?” May asked Tony. “All alone with eight <em>puppies</em>?”</p>
<p>The billionaire shrugged, giving her his most charming smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll probably have a quiet night. Ginger and me on the couch watching movies, and the kids in their pen being perfect angels and staying out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that,” Ben said, smirking.</p>
<p>Making plans with puppies involved almost never turned out as expected.</p>
<p>Peter looked over at Tony.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you don’t mind watching them?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” He understood that Peter was worried about him being left to watch the horde just so Peter could spend time with his aunt and uncle. They weren’t <em>his</em> puppies, of course, or his responsibility, but they wouldn’t be in the city if Tony hadn’t been so insistent about Peter allowing the remodel of the shelter. Which meant he was going to step up and puppy-sit. It was only for an evening, after all. And it would make Peter happy. “We’re going to be fine. You guys enjoy yourselves.”</p>
<p>May and Ben were New Yorkers born and bred, so they didn’t need anything too exciting, or touristy. Peter was the one visiting the big city, not them – and <em>he</em> wasn't a stranger there, either. They weren’t going to a Broadway show, or out to explore the park. Instead, they were actually going to go back to the apartment that Peter had been raised in and were just going to spend the evening reconnecting with the young man they loved so much – and missed.</p>
<p>Stark watched them as they ate lunch, amused and somewhat jealous (although he didn’t necessarily admit that to himself) at just how easily they interacted with each other. He had never been so relaxed with his family, not even his parents. It was a measure of how generous the older couple were that they made sure that Tony wasn't excluded from that warm bubble, either. He was drawn into the conversation and May was just as quick to tease him as she was to tease Peter.</p>
<p>Because of that, he was in a very good mood when the other three stacked their lunch dishes and double-checked that he didn’t need anything – and then left.</p>
<p>The billionaire looked at Ginger, who didn’t look impressed at being left behind, and then over at the puppies.</p>
<p>“So… we <em>could</em> have a quiet night in,” he told the German Shepherd, as he reached into his pocket for his phone. “Or we could invite a few friends over to make things a little more interesting. Do you have a preference?”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond, although her tail wagged at the cheerfulness of his tone. He’d spent enough time watching Peter to know how to interact with her by then, after all.</p>
<p>He smirked, and looked down at his phone.</p>
<p>“Party, it is.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>Peter was alone when he returned to the hotel. He was in a really good mood from having had a fun time with May and Ben, and was looking forward to an evening of alone time with Tony – providing he wasn't <em>too</em> wiped out from wrangling puppies all afternoon. It was nice being back in the city. He’d forgotten how much fun it could be to see all the people on the streets and in the park, enjoying all the different sights and sounds that the city had to offer.</p>
<p>He frowned, though, when he walked up to the door of the suite, and stopped, uncertainly. It sounded like there were several people talking on the other side of the door, and there was music playing. The young man looked at the room number, comparing it to the pass card in his hand, and then opened the door.</p>
<p>To find a lot more people in the suite than he’d expected to come home to.</p>
<p>The living room area was a large room, but there were enough people to make it look somewhat crowded. He stopped with his hand on the door, and realized that while he didn’t know any of the people in the room, he <em>recognized</em> almost all of them. Famous people, and Avengers, he saw. Some were holding drinks, and others were holding puppies. All seemed to be having a good time.</p>
<p>Ginger noticed him, first, and walked over to find his hand with her nose. He smiled down at her, using her calm demeanor as a barometer of how the evening had gone. If she was okay with everyone being there – and she clearly <em>was</em> – then things were fine. Despite all the people.</p>
<p>“Peter…” Tony walked over with a drink in one hand and the runt tucked under his other arm. He was smiling and cheerful, and clearly looking pleased with himself. “Did you have a good time?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“May and Ben with you?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. I thought we’d be alone.”</p>
<p>“Ginger got lonely,” Tony told him, his expressive eyes darkening just a little at the idea that Peter sounded like he’d been looking forward to being alone with him. “So we called in some friends.”</p>
<p>“I see that.”</p>
<p>“You’re okay?”</p>
<p>Meaning was he mad, Peter knew. He smiled, seeing Steve Rogers walk by talking to a famous movie star – both of them holding puppies.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s good.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Parker!” Natasha Romanoff walked over, as well. She was holding a puppy, too. The one with the green collar. “Did you have a good day?”</p>
<p>Tony had obviously explained his absence.</p>
<p>“Hello, Agent Romanoff,” he replied. “I <em>did</em>, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Call me Natasha.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He looked at Tony. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, giving him his best innocent look.</p>
<p>“I remembered that I have a lot of rich acquaintances and thought maybe one or two might want to take a look at Ginger’s puppies and see if there’s any connection.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean, I know they’re not quite old enough to leave home, yet,” he added. “But that’s a good way to keep someone from being spontaneous and getting one because it’s cute without realizing that it’s going to end up being as big as momma, over there. They can mingle with the puppy, watch Ginger to see what it’ll end up being like, and then fill out whatever forms you require.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea,” Peter said, impressed – and grateful to the billionaire for even thinking of it. “How is it going?”</p>
<p>Romanoff smiled.</p>
<p>“You should have <em>seen</em> the look on Tony’s face when Bill Gates walked over and picked up that runt puppy,” she said, gesturing to the puppy Stark had tucked under his arm. “I thought he was going to spontaneously combust.”</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow, and Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>“I didn’t wake up in the middle of the night to feed him just to let him go to Bill’s granddaughter,” the billionaire said. “He’s better off with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean… he’s a good match for me. <em>I’m</em> good looking, and <em>he’s</em> good looking.”</p>
<p>“You’re a <em>runt</em> and so is <em>he</em>,” Natasha added, amused.</p>
<p>“I’m not a runt,” Tony objected, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I notice you haven’t put that fellow down since you got here,” he added, nodding toward the puppy in her arms.</p>
<p>“Because he’s <em>adorable</em>,” she said, not at all embarrassed. “And I think his mother is beautiful.” She looked at Peter. “What do I have to do to be able to keep him?”</p>
<p>“There’s a form,” he told her, smiling. “And you have to agree that if the relationship doesn’t work out, he comes back to me and you don’t give him to someone else.”</p>
<p>“Too bad I can’t do that do that with all my relationships,” she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You <em>really</em> want him?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll get you a form.”</p>
<p>“Get <em>me</em> one, too,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“How many dogs do the Avengers have, already?”</p>
<p>“None,” Natasha admitted. “And I don’t see taking them on a mission, or something dangerous like that – despite their size and obvious attributes. But this guy will be a great fit at the compound.”</p>
<p>“You’ve already seen my house,” Tony told Peter. “I have plenty of room…”</p>
<p>“And when you’re <em>gone</em>?”</p>
<p>“If it’s someplace he can come, I’ll bring him with me.” Tony wasn't concerned. He’d thought about it a fair amount. “If it’s someplace he can’t be safe, I’ll take him to the compound. There are plenty of SHIELD agents that can keep him out of trouble.”</p>
<p>Natasha was nodding her agreement, and Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“I think that would be great.”</p>
<p>Romanoff made a slightly girlish squeal of happiness.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Right now?” Peter said. “Green. You’ll have to come up with a name for him.”</p>
<p>“Call him <em>Steve</em>,” Tony suggested. “Then get him neutered.”</p>
<p>The assassin smirked, looking over her shoulder as if to find Rogers.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll go tell him the good news.”</p>
<p>He was at the compound most of the time, after all. That meant he was going to see a lot of the new puppy. The two men watched her leave, and Tony turned all his attention to the younger man, now.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you a drink and I’ll introduce you around.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was much later by the time the last guest had gone, and Peter and Tony were once more alone. They were sitting on the sofa, and Peter was rifling through a small stack of papers, smiling.</p>
<p>“That was fun,” the younger man said.</p>
<p>“And <em>very</em> successful.”</p>
<p>“Yeah it was. <em>Thank you</em>.”</p>
<p>The evening had ended with everyone of the puppies having been spoken for by someone. It wasn't a <em>given</em>; Peter wouldn’t really need to screen any of the people who had filled out the forms, considering who they were, but he wanted to give them all a cool down period. A chance to change their minds with no hard feelings.</p>
<p><em>Including</em> Tony.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything,” the billionaire told him, leaning back and patting his thigh, invitingly. He smiled when Peter stretched on the sofa and rested his head on his leg. “I was just looking for someone to hang out with. You know, since you <em>abandoned</em> me.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“You were invited.”</p>
<p>“I know. But you need time with your family.”</p>
<p>“True.” He stretched, tiredly. “It was a good time, too. Ben is getting ready to retire, and they were talking about how to keep him occupied. And out of May’s hair while she’s working.”</p>
<p>“What did they come up with?”</p>
<p>“So far? <em>Gardening</em>.”</p>
<p>“Boring.”</p>
<p>A tired chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yes. May is already working from home with video conferencing, so they’re definitely going to need something to keep him interested. I suggested he take up photography.”</p>
<p>“And he said…?”</p>
<p>“He wasn't impressed with the idea.” The younger man shrugged, clearly not too concerned, and slid his hand along Tony’s leg. “Are you tired?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready for bed,” Tony told him, and his hand slid under the shirt Peter was wearing. “But I’m <em>definitely</em> not ready to sleep.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“Good answer.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>The week went by far too quickly for Tony. <em>And</em> for Peter, truth be told.</p>
<p>Although he was growing more and more excited to see what the new shelter was going to look like when it was finished, he was thoroughly enjoying the illusion that he was all that mattered to Tony Stark. The billionaire really had taken the entire week off – which Peter hadn’t really expected, even when he’d mentioned it. Tony was a busy person, after all, and his company was involved in hundreds of amazing other companies or projects.</p>
<p>He didn’t have time to give so much of it to Peter.</p>
<p>When they weren’t entertaining May and Ben – and once, Natasha and Clint Barton, who had come to meet Green – he and Tony were together. Not always having sex, or even making googly-eyes at each other, but always close enough to reach out and touch the other, or to lay a hand on an arm, or a leg – or brush gentle fingers along the other’s chin or cheek. They spent a lot of time talking, sharing more of their history, and finding out what other things the other enjoyed doing – or didn’t enjoy doing.</p>
<p>Once, they even spent a day in the park – with the puppies and Ginger.</p>
<p>Tony had heard that puppies could be used as bait for members of the opposite sex (or the same sex, depending on your preferences) and it had been proven to be absolutely true. While he and Peter set up their temporary enclosure to allow them off their leashes, women of all ages had practically swarmed Peter, asking about the puppies, and cooing over them. The older man had definitely felt a surge of protective jealousy, then. Not only when one woman had picked up <em>his</em> puppy and peppered that little black nose with kisses, but also when she’d hugged Peter out of sheer joy. He’d forced himself not to show it, reminding himself that despite the very good time they were having, Peter <em>wasn't</em> his.</p>
<p>And if that night, once they’d returned to the hotel and had settled the puppies, and Ginger was gnawing her way through yet another bone, Tony put Peter on his belly and drove into him, hard, over and over, with an almost desperate need, that didn’t <em>mean</em> anything. It was just a reminder to the young man just how much Tony needed to be in charge. How much he ached to be with him.</p>
<p>Peter hadn’t complained, and Tony had been so caught up in his own post climax bliss that he hadn’t even noticed that the younger man was clinging to him fairly tightly, as well.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p>
<p>It ended up taking longer than a week – but not much. It wasn't the TV show, after all, the contractor told Stark, apologetically. Some of the additions to the shelter were a bit more complex than what the TV show had ever attempted.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t mind. It gave him an extra day or two with Peter, and a chance to tease him, since he was trying to get Tony to divulge some of the new things that he was going to see at the shelter. Tony had smirked, playfully – especially for him – and had simply cuddled him close.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise. You don’t want to spoil that, do you?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>The billionaire had been tempted to give away a hint or two – especially when Peter had allowed his eyes to go wide and hopeful as he asked, again – but he’d held firm, and now that the call was in to go see the new and improved shelter, he was glad that he had.</p>
<p>It was going to be great.</p>
<p>May and Ben were invited to go to the unveiling, so they drove out with Peter and Tony in a large, comfortable van that Stark had rented for the occasion. Tony mentioned that they could mooch a ride from the Avenger’s Quinjet, but he wanted the reveal to be a little at a time, and a view from above would let all of the new things be seen all at once. Besides, he pointed out that Steve and the others probably would prefer it if there weren’t any dog hairs on their billion dollar plane.</p>
<p>They loaded Ginger and her puppies – a couple of whom now had real names, although none had officially been released for adoption, yet – and then stopped by the doggie daycare to pick up the other dogs, as well. Along with a large stack of <em>adoption</em> forms, filled out during the week as people who were dropping off and picking up their dogs had a chance to see the ones Peter had boarded at the place. There were multiple requests for each dog, Peter was pleased to see as the staff helped load crates with excited dogs who were clearly happy to see Peter, again.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ll be looking for new inmates for your shelter,” Tony said, pleased to see how cheerful Peter looked at the prospect.</p>
<p>“They’re not <em>inmates</em>,” the young man had said, glancing through the applications. “But yes. You’re right.”</p>
<p>“There are always dogs that need helped,” Ben told Tony. “Which is why Peter’s work is so important.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more,” the billionaire said.</p>
<p>He just wished Peter was doing it a bit closer to him. He was going to miss having so much of his time for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am open to suggestions for Tony's puppy's name. I haven't thought of anything too great, and if nothing better comes along, it'll end up being named 'Black' which is boring, I know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first change was noticed long before they reached the shelter.</p>
<p>Peter had been dozing in the front passenger seat, with Tony’s little runt puppy in his lap gnawing on his fingers, while the older man drove them.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> new…” May said from the seat behind Tony, waking Peter.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, and frowned.</p>
<p>They were at the river, but the bridge that normally spanned the stretch of water was gone. And <em>not</em> because flooding had taken it out, again. Now there was a sturdy steel and concrete structure that was slightly raised in an arch that was clearly designed to allow floodwaters more space under it than the old bridge had. One of the reasons it was torn away when the water came up, quickly.</p>
<p>Peter looked over at Tony, who smiled.</p>
<p>“No sense having a new place if you can’t <em>get</em> to it half the time when there’s a storm. The county tested and approved it, yesterday, so it’s good to go.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He drove them over the river. “If you pull your phones out, you will note that you all will have cell access, now, also. There are four new cell towers – one on each compass point in the valley and all linked into my own, personal, satellite.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Peter had an armful of puppy, so he didn’t test it, but May and Ben both did.</p>
<p>“That’s great,” Ben said. “Now we don’t have to worry about him when the stupid landlines go down.”</p>
<p>“My thoughts, exactly,” Tony agreed.</p>
<p>Besides, now <em>he</em> could call Peter, too, without worrying about reception.</p>
<p>They continued the drive, but now Peter was awake and watching, feeling excitement bubbling up inside him at the prospect of what they were going to find on the other end of the road. What improvements Tony might have made. He knew that the older man had actually had the contractors and builders speaking to other shelters, getting an idea of what kind of equipment would work best, as well as looking at the things that were already in place and working.</p>
<p>When they pulled into the clearing, though, he was still shocked by the changes.</p>
<p>The house was gone, completely. At least the old one was. There was a new one in its place. Still a single floor, but even from the outside Peter could see that it was a lot bigger. He reached for the car door, but Tony hit the child locks, stopping him – <em>and</em> May, who was also looking forward to seeing what was new.</p>
<p>“Let’s check the kennels, first,” he suggested. “Then we can unload the dogs before we move to the house.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense.”</p>
<p>Peter was holding the runt when he got out of the van, but the other dogs were still in their traveling crates – including Ginger. He wasn't ready to let them out until he knew where they were going to go.</p>
<p>“It’s not the same building, is it?” Ben asked, getting out of the van.</p>
<p>“No,” Peter agreed. “It isn’t.”</p>
<p>It was bigger, and there was a new fenced area off to the side. There was also a small fountain, which was shooting cold water up from the center of a small concrete pool, that was clearly designed to be drinking water and play pool for any dog in the fenced area.</p>
<p>He was still looking it over when Tony reached for – and <em>took</em> – his puppy from the younger man.</p>
<p>“Let’s go inside.”</p>
<p>The inside was clean and well-lit. There were thick paned windows with shades that could be drawn over them, Peter saw. A row of kennels – twelve of them – went down the side of the wall, with each one opening on the outside of the building as well as the inside, directly into the fenced in area. There was a grooming area, with two large wash sinks and all the accruements needed for bathing even the largest of dogs, and another area that was set up for simple vet services, as well. Not surgeries, but everything else that Peter might need to do to take care of the dogs that came through the shelter.</p>
<p>There was also an industrial-sized washer and dryer, and shelves with stacks of towels and thick blankets, waiting for when they would be needed.</p>
<p>“Wow…”</p>
<p>Tony’s smile was warm, but Peter didn’t see it. His head was practically on a swivel trying to see everything at once.</p>
<p>“Look at this,” Ben said, having moved to open a door on the other side of the kennel row.</p>
<p>It opened to a storeroom that held shelves of cases of wet dog food, stacks of dry food, and on a separate shelf, all of the medicines that would be needed for basic care – as well as brushes, trimmers and countless other things.</p>
<p>“They told me they were going to put in an automatic feeder system,” Tony said, moving to look at the closest kennel. “Yeah. Here it is.” He gestured toward a mechanism that went the length of the wall and clearly was cleverly designed to dump a controlled portion of kibble into bowls in each kennel. “That should cut down on some time.”</p>
<p>“And heavy lifting,” Peter agreed. He smiled at Tony. “This is <em>amazing</em>. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Let’s put the dogs out in the field,” May suggested. “And let them stretch their legs while we check out the house.”</p>
<p>“What’s this building?” Ben asked, pointing to a smaller, squared off structure that was connected to the house with a covered walkway, but no actual doors.</p>
<p>“No clue…” Peter replied.</p>
<p>They left the dogs running around the new play area, and Tony even reluctantly put his puppy in the area with his mother and siblings, before following Peter toward the new building, first. He smiled when he looked inside. It was a basic apartment. A couple of rooms leading into a main one that held a living area with a couch and a couple of chairs, a large TV hanging on the wall and a small kitchen area with stove, fridge and dishwasher</p>
<p>“It’s for your volunteers,” Tony explained. “So they have a real place to stay if they’re overnighting it. Then they don’t need to sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>“Nice idea,” Ben approved.</p>
<p>“I thought so when the contractor suggested it.” He pointed to the series of panels that ran along the roof when they went back outside. “There are <em>solar</em> panels, too,” he told all three. “They aren’t much to look at, but they’re ultra-saturating and efficient. The panels will collect enough energy each day to run everything on the property – <em>and</em> can store what’s left for a reserve, in the event of bad weather, or a run of clouds. They got rid of the generator, and there’s a new well for a water supply. You aren’t <em>completely</em> off the grid, but you’re producing your own energy, now, so you won’t be paying for that.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>This time it was May who said it, but it still made Tony smile.</p>
<p>“You approve?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He turned to Peter. “Ready to check out the house?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He gestured for Peter to lead the way, and they followed him along the covered walkway, and to the rear door of the house. The back porch was much larger than the old one, and there was a full sized washer and dryer there, as well, along with another shelf with blankets and towels that were clearly designed for use with the dogs, and not necessarily, people. There was also a shelving unit that had canned goods and dry goods neatly stacked and sorted.</p>
<p>“They chose the food they filled your larder with based on what you already had,” Tony told them, opening cupboards, curiously, to see what was in them. “Same with the fridge. You might have to shop for something else, if there’s anything missing.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Peter was just in shock, really, at how amazing the place was. “This is great.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t even seen it all, yet,” Tony reminded him, but he smiled, feeling inordinately pleased with himself. Mainly because it was obviously making Peter happy. He wondered at what point it had become so important to him that Peter was happy. “Come on.”</p>
<p>The living room was still warm and cozy, despite being twice as big. There was still a fireplace, and still a comfortable sofa with a couple of easy chair recliners, as well. T</p>
<p>The design was an open air one, and the living room led into the kitchen and dining areas. The dining area boasted a table that had six chairs around it and table settings already there, displaying how it could look. There was a center island for preparing meals, stainless steel appliances and a lot more counter space than there had been.</p>
<p>“This is nice…” Peter said, looking around.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is,” Ben agreed.</p>
<p>There were four doors leading off from the living room – aside from the one that led to the front of the house. A quick investigation proved one to lead to a bathroom, one to a guest room that was as big as Peter’s room had been in the old house, one to an office that was neatly laid out with everything that the business aspect of things would require – including a large desk and comfortable chair. The last door went to the master bedroom, and it was beautiful.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Tony asked, watching as Peter walked around, peeking into the master bath and not missing that it was upgraded with a nice, jetted, tub but also a walk in shower area – complete with two safety bars.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>beautiful</em>,” he said, looking at the billionaire. “I don’t know what to say…”</p>
<p>“You’ll think of something,” Ben told him. “While you are, May and I are going to go wander around and check on the dogs.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, and the older couple left them still standing in the bedroom.</p>
<p>He looked up at Tony, who wasn't looking smug, just then. He was, however, looking extremely pleased with himself, as if the best thing in his world at that moment was finding another way to make Peter smile.</p>
<p>“It’s so much…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Tony put a hand on either cheek, making Peter hold still while he pressed a very tender kiss against his lips. “But it’s not even close to enough.”</p>
<p>“For <em>saving</em> you?”</p>
<p>“For being so <em>good</em>.”</p>
<p>Peter blushed and tried to look away, but Tony had him in his hands, still. The older man kissed him, again, and his tongue slid along Peter’s lower lip. When Peter parted his mouth – to open up for him, or to say something – Tony took advantage and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.</p>
<p>“You can’t get me worked up right now,” Peter finally said, pulling away with a slight smile. “They aren’t going to be gone that long, and I’m not going to have them walking in on us.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Tony was already feeling worked up, really. Peter could do that to him with a look. “I still have to drive them back to the city, too.”</p>
<p>“True.” He was a little disappointed at that, but he’d known that it would be the case. May and Ben could stay the night, of course, but she had a conference call she needed to make the next morning, and Peter would have been tortured having Tony so close overnight, and not being able to be used by him – or use him. “Why don’t we make dinner? Then they won’t have to eat when they get home. And neither will you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He took a handful of Peter’s curls, though, and pulled his head backward so he could kiss him once more before he released him. “I had fun, this week, honey.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, and felt the sting of tears. Happy tears, he reminded himself.</p>
<p>“I did, too.”</p>
<p>Tony took his hand and led him out of the bedroom – and away from the temptation of a brand new bed that definitely needed to be broken in.</p>
<p>“Would it be creepy if I came by to check on you every now and then?” he asked the younger man as Peter opened the fridge to see what there was to make for dinner. He hesitated when Peter looked at him, a mixture of surprise and something Tony couldn’t read on his expression. “I mean, if you <em>wanted</em> me to, that is…?”</p>
<p>“How long would it take you to fly here in your suit?”</p>
<p>“From my place?”</p>
<p>“No, from <em>Mexico</em>…” Peter quipped, rolling his eyes. “Yes. From your place? Could you…? Would you want to?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back by midnight,” came the reply. “You supply the distraction for Ginger.”</p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>They both looked at each other, hope in both expressions.</p>
<p>Maybe they could make it work? For a little while, anyway?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“May and Ben Parker are here to see you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Tony nodded.</p>
<p>“Send them in, please.”</p>
<p>He got up from his desk and moved toward the more comfortable chairs that were next to the sofa along the wall of his office, and when the two Parkers walked in, they joined him there – which had been the whole idea. May smiled at the half-grown puppy that jumped up to greet them, shoving his nose into her hand, and then sniffing Ben’s crotch.</p>
<p>“He’s gotten so big…” she said, cheerfully, as Tony gestured for her to sit and make herself more comfortable.</p>
<p>“Because he eats half his weight each day,” the billionaire said. “I don’t know what I was thinking, getting a dog I can’t afford to feed.”</p>
<p>Ben snorted, amused, as he sat down beside his wife, taking the sofa.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re doing okay.”</p>
<p>The office was lavish, after all, and the incredible building they’d walked through had Tony’s name on it.</p>
<p>“We are.” Tony gestured for the puppy to back off, and it did, walking back over to put his head on Stark’s leg in a silent plea for attention, which Tony was more than willing to provide. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>He’d been surprised, the day before, when the call had come in from Ben asking if he had a few minutes to spare them at his convenience, and had suggested he could meet them wherever they needed him. When Ben had assured him it wasn't an emergency, Tony had asked them to stop by his office. If nothing else, he figured he could buy them lunch and catch up.</p>
<p>“It <em>is</em>,” May said. “Have you spoken to Peter, recently?”</p>
<p>The billionaire frowned.</p>
<p>He’d seen the younger man a week ago. At the shelter. Where he’d spent the night with Peter in his arms.</p>
<p>He and Peter had as weird a relationship as Tony had ever been a part of. They didn’t see each other as often as they’d have liked; Tony was very busy, after all, and could only get away every other week, for the most part, even with the quick flight time out to the shelter. And Peter rarely had an opportunity to go to the city. Not with the needs of the shelter always coming first.</p>
<p>When they were <em>together</em>, however, it was a good time for both of them. Not just in bed, either. Peter would lay on the sofa with his head in Tony’s lap and listen to the older man tell him what was new in the world of superheroes and billionaires – <em>and</em> give him updates on not only his puppy, but also on the one Natasha Romanoff had eventually taken home with her. And he would tell Tony about the new dogs that were coming in, rescued, cleaned up or healed up – or whatever was needed – and would then be placed with good homes and people who were more than willing to treat them as Peter wanted them to be treated.</p>
<p>It was comfortable, but also tenuous. They were both uncertain enough of the other to keep shy of making any kind of commitment, beyond a promise to see each other as soon as they could, but when they were together, they loved fiercely and were constantly close. Even if all it meant was Tony walking with Peter as he made his checks on the dogs in the kennels, with Ginger ever at his side.</p>
<p>“Not since last Sunday,” he replied. “Is he alright?”</p>
<p>He hadn’t called. Peter would have called if he needed something, right? But maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe-</p>
<p>“He’s <em>fine</em>,” Ben assured him. “But we wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“About what? Are you two alright?”</p>
<p>Maybe one of them was ill? They both looked healthy, enough, though.</p>
<p>Ben nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you. But I’m retiring.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“Peter told me that you were thinking about it,” Tony said “And that you were looking for something to keep yourself busy and out from under May’s feet.”</p>
<p>It was May who smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Exactly right. We might have found just the project for Ben – and for myself – but we wanted to run it by you, first.”</p>
<p>“By <em>me</em>? I don’t understand. Why would you need my approval?”</p>
<p>“Not your <em>approval</em>,” Ben corrected. “But maybe your blessing?”</p>
<p>“I’m confused,” Tony admitted.</p>
<p>Not something he said very often.</p>
<p>“We were thinking that we’d like to take over the shelter,” May replied. “With all of the improvements that you put into it – and the communications being much more reliable than they ever were – it’s something that <em>we</em> could do, now, when we never would have been able to, before.”</p>
<p>“What about Peter?”</p>
<p>“He was offered a very good job,” Ben said. “One of the men who met Peter at the doggie daycare place that boarded the strays while the shelter was being remodeled just happens to have been the spouse of a veterinarian with a clinic that caters to helping older people, or poorer people with the necessary care for their pets who might not be able to afford everything that they need. I know she’s been talking with Peter the last few month about coming to work with her.”</p>
<p>Tony felt a little flutter of hope. If Peter was working in the city, he’d have a chance to see him more often.</p>
<p>“Is he going to take it?”</p>
<p>Ben rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s <em>dithering</em>.”</p>
<p>“Not because he doesn’t trust us to take over the shelter,” May added. “But he likes what he’s doing. He feels like he’s making a difference.”</p>
<p>“And he <em>is</em>,” Ben said. “But <em>we</em> could make that difference in our free time – which I’ll have plenty of – and he can move back to the city where he can have more of a social life and actually have friends to spend time with that aren’t always shoving their noses in his crotch, or trying to hump his leg.”</p>
<p>The billionaire smiled, but <em>he</em> really didn’t mind sticking his nose in Peter’s crotch when he had the opportunity. It wasn't the time or place to say that, however.</p>
<p>“So what can I do?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” May told him. “He’s an adult and it’s his choice to make. We just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have any reservations about us taking over the shelter.”</p>
<p>“Since we know that you basically remodeled it for <em>him</em>,” Ben added.</p>
<p>Tony smiled.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true. But as long as he does whatever makes him happy, I wouldn’t be upset that he found someone responsible to take over the place. What about his agreements with the local farmers to do their vet care?”</p>
<p>“He could still do that,” May said. “It was the first argument that <em>he</em> made, too. The farmers can work around his schedule, and the work that he does for them would be the equivalent of a weekend in a month if he scheduled it right.”</p>
<p>“Being in the city, he’d be able to find more animals that need help,” Tony pointed out. “I don’t suppose you mentioned that to him?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t <em>have</em> to,” May replied. “The vet trying to get him to come work for her reminded him of that, as well.”</p>
<p>“What can I do?” the billionaire asked.</p>
<p>May shrugged.</p>
<p>“Next time you see him, you might mention that you’re not against the idea of a change in management in the shelter.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ben said.</p>
<p>Tony smiled, and looked at his watch.</p>
<p>“Can I buy you guys lunch?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost two weeks before Tony saw Peter, again, and it was a bit of an emergency.</p>
<p>C.B. was throwing up, and while Tony <em>did</em> take the puppy to his regular vet, he called Peter, too, while he was sitting in the waiting room at the clinic.</p>
<p>The runt’s name was an acronym, of course, but what the C.B. stood for was fluid. It depended on who was asking. If it was a small child who happened upon them during a walk in the park, C.B. meant Cute Baby, or sometimes Cuddly Boy. If it was someone older – and someone who also was walking a dog and understood the trials of having a large breed puppy, it usually meant Crazy Bastard, or Chewing Bastard, depending. What it really meant, however, was Cock Block, and only Peter and Tony were in on the joke.</p>
<p>“Did he eat something that he shouldn’t have?” Peter asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“He eats everything that he can reach,” Tony told the younger man, exasperated. “You told me he’d grow out of it.”</p>
<p><em>“He’s still a puppy, Tony,”</em> Peter reminded him, and even through the phone connection, he could hear the fondness in Peter’s voice for the puppy<em>. “Six months old isn’t an adult by any means. He’s pretty much a teen, now.”</em></p>
<p>“He couldn’t have gotten into anything too dangerous,” Tony replied. “I don’t leave anything but toys on the floor.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Was he bringing anything up when he threw up?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah. Until there wasn't anything left.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you change his dog food?”</em>
</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The questions went on and on, while Tony ignored the few people in the waiting room who were looking at him and trying to decide if the man in the corner was <em>Tony Stark</em>, or someone who just happened to <em>look</em> a lot like him. Luckily, Tony had grilled Peter relentlessly on what was good for C.B. and what wouldn’t be, and he was able to say that as near as he could tell, he hadn’t left anything where the puppy could eat it.</p>
<p>And Peter had given C.B. all of his first set of shots, himself, so that wasn't in question.</p>
<p>Before the younger man could ask him anything else, though, the door opened and one of the vet techs popped her head out, looking for Tony, who stood up, immediately.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you back, Peter.”</p>
<p>He waited for the acknowledgement, and then hung up the phone.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p>
<p>Peter was waiting for Tony when he pulled up to the front of his house. The sportscar stopped right beside the boy, and Tony rolled his window down.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Checking on my <em>favorite</em> boy.”</p>
<p>They both turned and looked at the young dog that was on the passenger seat, looking a bit miserable, but much better than he had when Tony had rushed with him to the vet.</p>
<p>“He’s a <em>dork</em>,” the billionaire said. “Turns out, he ate the plant on my windowsill.”</p>
<p>“That’s not so uncommon,” Peter said with a smile. He turned his attention back to the older man. “When I said my favorite boy, though, I meant <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony was surprised to find himself blushing.</p>
<p>“Where’s Ginger?”</p>
<p>“Back at the shelter. I didn’t want her in the way.”</p>
<p>“Who’s watching the place?”</p>
<p>“A couple of the volunteers.”</p>
<p>“For how long?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“Until <em>morning</em>.”</p>
<p>“Huh. I <em>like</em> that answer.”</p>
<p>“Get your little guy inside, Tony…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Stark rolled his window back up, got out of the car and went to the other side. Peter held the door while he gathered his puppy into his arms and the younger man reached out and ran his hand along C.B’s face, stopping to play with his long nose.</p>
<p>“What did the vet say?” Peter asked, holding the front door, as well, and walking across the spacious foyer area with him.</p>
<p>“Keep an eye on him, tonight, and call if anything happens. Or bring him in.”</p>
<p>“Want company?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice, yes.”</p>
<p>Not to mention he’d have Peter right at hand if something bad happened. A measure of just how concerned he was about his puppy that he thought of having Peter there for C.B., instead of there to keep Tony’s bed warm that night. Of course, that was going to happen, too.</p>
<p>They entered the living room and Tony settled C.B. into his over-sized dog bed in the corner. Then he covered him with a warm blanket and put the puppy’s favorite squeaky toy in the bed next to his head.</p>
<p>“Spoiled much?” Peter asked, amused, when Tony leaned over and pressed a kiss against the puppy’s ear.</p>
<p>He <em>liked</em> it, though. Loved to see that Tony was so good with C.B. He’d always believed that if a person could love an animal, then they couldn’t be a total asshole.</p>
<p>“What?” Stark patted C.B’s side, adjusted the blanket and then stood up, wiping his hand on his slacks. “Of <em>course</em> not.”</p>
<p>Peter seated himself on the sofa.</p>
<p>“I know spoiled when I see it…”</p>
<p>Tony smirked, sitting down as well and pulling Peter into his arms.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>jealous</em>?”</p>
<p>“What? <em>No</em>.”</p>
<p>Peter melted against him, though, more than willing to relax with the older man, now that he knew the puppy was going to be fine.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be,” Tony said, turning his head and nuzzling Peter’s neck. “He sleeps in my bed, sometimes, but only if <em>you’re</em> not here. Otherwise, it’s your spot. You <em>know</em> that, right?”</p>
<p>Peter shivered.</p>
<p>“What if it was a sexy blonde with big boobs? How quickly would I lose my spot?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled.</p>
<p>“I haven’t looked at anyone else like that in a long time, honey,” he admitted. “Not since I met you.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No.” Tony kissed his ear. “And that isn’t supposed to have come out <em>creepy</em>.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t.” Peter’s fingers went to the buttons on the front of Tony’s shirt. “I want you naked, Tony…” he murmured, kissing the skin as he was revealing it.</p>
<p>The older man obliged him; opening his shirt and pulling it off, freeing his upper body to Peter’s attentions. He took a handful of curls, though, and forced his head up to kiss him, first.</p>
<p>“I want to discuss something with you…” he told Peter. “Do we do it <em>before</em>? Or <em>after</em>?”</p>
<p>“Is it life or death?” Peter asked, sliding his hand down to reach for Tony’s belt.</p>
<p>“No. But it’s important.”</p>
<p>“Are you breaking up with me?”</p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p>“Then I need to be able to focus,” the young man replied. “And I can’t do that if I’m distracted. Fuck me, now, and then we’ll talk.”</p>
<p>Tony groaned, softly, and gave in. it didn’t take much, after all, to convince him. Peter wasn't demanding very often, and it was erotic as hell when he was. Not that it kept Tony from being the one in charge, however. He pulled Peter’s head back with that same handful of hair, and pushed him away just enough to make him shift against Tony’s side. Then, once he did, Stark pulled Peter’s head down to his lap, making it clear where he wanted him.</p>
<p>“Suck me.”</p>
<p>Peter fumbled Tony’s belt open, and then opened his slacks, and pulled them down. Tony lifted his hips enough to allow his underwear and pants to slide down over his knees, but he wasn't in the mood to wait long enough to get completely undressed. Instead, he arched up, his hand still holding Peter, and the other guiding the head of his cock to the younger man’s lips. As soon as Peter opened his mouth, Tony pressed his cock into it, and both hands went to Peter’s head to hold him still while Tony began to fuck his hungry mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Peter…” he murmured, watching as the younger man swallowed him, gagging and making the most amazing noises around his hardening cock. “You’re so fucking sexy when you suck me.”</p>
<p>It never got old to watch Peter go down on him. Tony had had a million blow jobs in his lifetime, and Peter was – <em>by far</em> – the sexiest partner he’d ever had. The one that got him hard so quickly it was almost magic.</p>
<p>The praise only made Peter try harder, and he buried his face in Tony’s pubic bone as he pulled him into his throat, excitement making him tremble as his breath caught behind that throbbing organ. He gagged, again, and drool was slathering along Tony’s shaft when he pulled back to catch his breath, but he went right back down on him, savoring the taste of the older man, and the enjoyment he was getting by pleasuring him.</p>
<p>When Tony was achingly hard, he finally pulled Peter’s head off him, bringing him up for a heated kiss and tasting his own precum on the young man’s lips and tongue.</p>
<p>“Get naked,” Tony told him, kicking his shoes off, now, and sliding his pants the rest of the way off.</p>
<p>He was obeyed, immediately, and Tony was pleased that Peter’s cock was equally hard. It meant that Peter enjoyed what they were doing, too, and that was important to him. Tony wanted him so badly, but he wanted <em>Peter</em> to enjoy their loving as much as he did – despite the rough treatment he dished out in the course of it.</p>
<p>He dipped his head, catching Peter’s cock in his mouth to have a chance to taste him, too, and then deepthroated him just because he loved the low moan that was ripped from Peter’s throat at the sensation. Tony stood up and turned his young lover away from him, bending him over the back of the couch, ignoring the smear of precum Peter was leaving on the fine leather. He nudged the other man’s knees apart and began kneading his ass, separating those milky cheeks and admiring Peter’s tight hole.</p>
<p>“Stay just like that,” he ordered, running his hand along the boy’s ass. “Keep your hole open to me.”</p>
<p>Peter’s hands came back to hold his cheeks apart, and Tony grabbed lube from the end table and resumed his rightful spot between Peter’s legs.</p>
<p>“Please, Tony…” Peter groaned, watching him settle, and then tensing when he felt Tony’s thighs inside his own, holding his legs apart.</p>
<p>“It’s coming, baby.” Tony slicked a finger and slid it into Peter. “Keep those cheeks apart for me.”</p>
<p>Peter pressed back against the invasion and did as he was told, whimpering in his own very real desire. He groaned when Tony found his prostate and dropped his head, waiting for the inevitable. Tony didn’t disappoint, and he wasn't one to make him wait any longer than necessary. His finger had loosened Peter enough to make his entry a little easier, and the head of his cock nudged into Peter’s opening with a swiftness that made them both gasp.</p>
<p>“Want that, baby?” Tony asked, forcing himself, carefully, into Peter’s tight hole.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Beg me.”</p>
<p>“Please… <em>please</em>… fuck me, Tony… shove it in.”</p>
<p>The billionaire did as he was told, shoving himself the final few inches and driving home with a force that took Peter’s breath away in a rush.</p>
<p>“There it is…” he murmured, leaning over Peter to kiss his shoulder. “Feel it? Feel me inside you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It feels good.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does.” Tony pulled back and slammed into him, again, and Peter cried out, his entire body tense under Tony’s. “<em>You</em> feel good. You fit me so well. So fucking <em>perfectly</em>.”</p>
<p>Each word was punctuated with another thrust and Tony reached around Peter’s narrow hip and found his cock, stroking him in time with every motion he made, and every compliment. The sound of Peter’s pleasured cries and the wet slapping as Tony’s balls hit Peter’s, repeatedly, echoed in the room.</p>
<p>Peter came, first, with a grunt and a tightening of every muscle in his body, while Tony’s hand squeezed him, almost roughly, jerking him off with a side of dirty talk that only made it that much more exciting. He dropped his head into the leather of the couch, and shoved himself back against Tony’s cock, and his almost brutal thrusts. The billionaire brought his hands to Peter’s hips, holding him tightly as he pounded him, his breathing harsh and too breathless, now, to even talk dirty.</p>
<p>“Harder, Tony,” Peter murmured, willing to pick up the litany and encourage Tony like he’d been Peter. “Fuck me… drive it into me. Make me yours. Harder. Please… Please… It hurts so goo-“</p>
<p>With a triumphant groan Tony rammed in hard and his hands held Peter still as his cock exploded deep inside him. His balls emptied in a series of twitches that made Peter press back, his hands blindly searching for Tony’s and bringing the larger man’s arms around him so he was holding him from behind. Tony obliged, and buried his face against Peter’s neck as he cradled him from behind, his cock still dribbling his seed into him.</p>
<p>“That’s intense…” Tony whispered to his young lover.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Peter turned his head, kissed Tony and then closed his eyes. “<em>Jesus</em>.”</p>
<p>He heard the older man chuckle, and felt those arms that were around him squeeze him, hard, for a long moment before letting him go and sliding out of him.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Tony told him, taking his hand. “We’ll get cleaned up, changed into something more comfortable, and then I’ll make you dinner.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They picked up their clothes, but they didn’t get dressed, instead tossing the clothing onto Tony’s bed on their way to the bathroom. Peter let Tony install him in the warm spray and wash his body, thoroughly, stealing the occasional kiss as he did, and then he returned the favor. He loved showering with him – maybe because their first time together had been <em>in</em> the shower – or maybe because it was so intimate. He’d had the other man’s cock down his throat and deep in his ass, but there was something to be said for running his soapy hands along Tony’s body and washing his hair for him that made him incredibly content.</p>
<p>It was clear that Tony felt the same way, and they lingered under the spray for a long time, although they were both satiated enough that while they were pleasantly aroused when they finally turned the water off and reached for towels, neither was aching so badly for the other that they looked at the bed. Tony found them both lounge pants, long-sleeved shirts, and a pair of thick socks for Peter and slippers for himself. Tony’s clothes were a bit baggy on Peter, but he liked it, and Tony was more than satisfied at the idea of the younger man dressed in his clothes and having that representation of being so close to him, still.</p>
<p>It was <em>homey</em>. And <em>comfortable</em>. And Tony realized that he could get used to the sight very easily.</p>
<p>Peter stopped and checked on C.B., and then sat at the island in the kitchen, flipping through all the release notes from the vet’s office while Tony made noodles and sauce for them. Premade salad mix dumped unceremoniously onto a couple of plates with some croutons and a few frozen dinner rolls heated up, and they were soon sitting at the table, eating hungrily.</p>
<p>“I had an interesting chat with your aunt and uncle a while back,” Tony told Peter once the initial hunger had been appeased enough that they could focus on more than the meal in front of them.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>He looked a little surprised by that, which told the billionaire that May and Ben hadn’t told Peter that they’d been to see him.</p>
<p>“Yes. Why didn’t you tell me that you were offered a new job?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged.</p>
<p>“I hadn’t decided to take it, yet. And I didn’t want to make you nervous.”</p>
<p>“<em>Me</em>?”</p>
<p>The younger man nodded, and set down his fork.</p>
<p>“It would mean me moving to the city – to my aunt and uncle’s <em>apartment</em>, actually – because they are thinking about moving to the shelter and taking over there, for me.”</p>
<p>“Why would that make <em>me</em> nervous?”</p>
<p>“Because I’d be close by.” He raised an eyebrow. “As it stands, right now, we’re far enough away from each other that there’s no <em>real</em> commitment. No way to really <em>make</em> one. I didn’t want you to worry that I’d be closer, and might expect more than you’re willing to give me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tony wiped his face, and set down his fork, too. “That’s considerate of you.”</p>
<p>“I was just-“</p>
<p>“And <em>dumb</em>.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned.</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“Because I love the idea of having you close by.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He was surprised, and it showed. “You <em>do</em>?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I wouldn’t <em>expect</em> anything,” Peter told him, hurriedly. “I know that we don’t really have anything set in stone, and I’m not trying to make things complicated.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let me ask you something,” he said, leaning forward, slightly. “And be honest, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Do you have someone else on the side? Someone who does the things to you that I do to you?”</p>
<p>“What? No, of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you.”</p>
<p>Which made Tony happier than he’d admit, just then.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t mean I expect that from <em>you</em>,” Peter added. “I know you’re probably pretty popular and I get it. If I were a billionaire and a superhero, I’d be getting laid every night, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>possible</em>,” Tony admitted. “But it isn’t happening with me.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>The older man smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been with anyone but you since we met.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yup. One of the reasons I use you so hard when I see you. I’m taking a week or more of sexual frustrations out on you in one night.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“You <em>like</em> it, though, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He had to <em>know</em> that he did. He hesitated. “It’s <em>really</em> just me?”</p>
<p>“It’s really just you, honey. I don’t need anyone else. If you lived closer, <em>I’d</em> be a happy guy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, and then shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be above making things semi-official, either – if you were interested…”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you could call me your boyfriend…” Tony said. “Or allow me to call <em>you</em> that. To <em>others</em>, I mean. Maybe even let me kiss you or hold your hand out where people might <em>see</em> us.”</p>
<p>“You’d be good with that?”</p>
<p>“If it wasn't too creepy for you.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, but still he hesitated.</p>
<p>“You don’t <em>have</em> to, you know? We could still be together, like we are, now – only more often.”</p>
<p>“But if I don’t have an official claim on you, someone else might catch your eye,” Tony pointed out. “Especially if you move to the city and are surrounded by cute younger guys who are bringing irresistible puppies and kittens into the office for you to check.”</p>
<p>“What if I decide not to take the job and stay at the shelter?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to tell people that my boyfriend lives in bumfuck, Egypt.”</p>
<p>Peter felt a thrill go through him, and he actually shivered, he was that happy, suddenly.</p>
<p>“Say it, again.”</p>
<p>“What part?”</p>
<p>“Call me your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Tony’s smile was a mixture of amused and a little surprised, mainly because he couldn’t believe where the conversation had gone, but was still happy to have gone there.</p>
<p>“Do you want dessert, <em>boyfriend</em>?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Say it to <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The boyfriend thing,” Stark told him, reaching for his hand. “Use it in a sentence.”</p>
<p>Peter took his hand, running his thumb along the older man’s fingertips.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark is my <em>boyfriend</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes were tender, and his smile was soft.</p>
<p>“Yes, he <em>is</em>.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit.”</p>
<p>“But not in the <em>creepy</em> way,” Tony added. “Only in the<em> he holds me anytime I need it, and fucks me every chance he gets – and buys me anything that I want, and more</em> – way.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I want, though,” Peter pointed out. “Well, the sex and the holding, yes, but I don’t need you to buy me things.”</p>
<p>“Part of the boyfriend thing,” the other man said with a cocky smile. “If I’m not allowed to buy you gifts, then I might get sulky and forgo having sex with you until you let me…”</p>
<p>“That was never really part of my fantasy,” Peter told him, amused. “Just the hot sex and being loved. The fact that you were rich was never the appeal.”</p>
<p>“I’ll teach you to enjoy it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They cleared the table and went into the living room to sit on the sofa. Tony <em>sat</em> on it; Peter laid himself down with his head in the older man’s lap, and Tony’s hand came down to rest on his chest, caressing him, lightly. Not to arouse, but because he wanted to touch him. Peter was fine with that, too, and he looked up at the older man, contentedly. Tony smiled down at him, brushing his fingertips against his lips.</p>
<p>“Tell me about your new job.”</p>
<p>“Haven't accepted it, yet.”</p>
<p>“But you <em>will</em>?”</p>
<p>“It’s a good job. And a good company.”</p>
<p>“You know that you don’t really <em>have</em> to work, though, right? I have a lot of money and only one boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“You know how I feel about that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I was just throwing it out there. I prefer you to work, really. It’ll keep you out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“I’m very good at that, already.”</p>
<p>“Then you can keep me out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“I’ll work on that.” He caught Tony’s hand with his own and simply held it. “I suppose you probably already figured it out, but I like you – a lot.”</p>
<p>“Just <em>like</em>?”</p>
<p>“No.” He smiled. “I’m just not sure I want to say it, first. You hear a million people a day scream that at you, I bet.”</p>
<p>“At least that,” the billionaire agreed. He smirked, and brought Peter’s hand up to kiss it. “But, for your information, I already said it to you, so <em>you</em> wouldn’t be first.”</p>
<p>“What? During sex doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never told someone I love them while having sex with them,” Tony assured him. “It can be misconstrued as a promise I’m not interested in keeping.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned.</p>
<p>“When, then? I don’t-“</p>
<p>“Because <em>I</em> said it and <em>you’d</em> already fallen asleep in my arms.”</p>
<p>“Then it doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em>know</em> you were asleep at the time, honey, so it <em>does</em> count.”</p>
<p>The younger man smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that if we looked up-“</p>
<p>“I <em>love</em> you,” Tony interrupted. “I have since the beginning; it just took me a while to figure it out. You’re good, and wonderful, and gentle, and warm, and when I’m with you I feel like <em>I</em> can be all those things, too.”</p>
<p>Peter’s expression softened, and his lips formed a slight <em>oh</em> of surprise at the ready admission. Then his smile returned.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Tony. You're brilliant, and sexy, and exciting, and when I’m with you, I feel like I can be all of those things, too.”</p>
<p>“You already <em>are</em> all of that,” Tony assured him. He leaned over, pulling Peter’s head up from his lap so he could kiss him, and then gathering the younger man into his arms to hold him. “I love how you’re everything I need you to be – including confident enough to keep me in line when you see the need to do so.”</p>
<p>Peter mumbled something that was unintelligible since he had his face pressed to Tony’s shirt. His arms came around him, though, to hold him, and Tony kissed the top of his head. Tony’s hand slid down Peter’s back, finding the hem of his shirt and sliding under it, moving back up to run fingers along his bare skin, which made Peter shiver.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?”</p>
<p>Peter turned his head.</p>
<p>“No. It’s fine.” He shifted, just a little, and ended up in Tony’s lap before either realized it. It was just that perfect of a spot. “Keep going.”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled.</p>
<p>“Need me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. But we’re going to go slow.” Both of them had already had the fierce sex that they were so excited by, but Tony wanted to take his time, this time. He wanted to make love to Peter rather than just toss him on the bed and drive himself into his willing body. “I want to watch you enjoying it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll make sure of it.”</p>
<p>It was Peter’s turn to chuckle, and he rested his cheek on Tony’s shoulder, head turned perfectly so he could kiss the older man’s jaw. Which he did.</p>
<p>“You’re so sexy, Tony…” he whispered. “My sexy, superhero boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Your <em>only</em> superhero boyfriend,” Tony told him, firmly. “Right?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone but you.” Obviously. “And I don’t want anyone but you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Peter,” Tony crooned, pleased at the sincerity in his voice. It catered to his possessive side, nicely, and Peter probably knew it – but he also meant it, obviously. “I’m so in love with you.”</p>
<p>The young man smiled, scooting as close as he could to that large, warm, body, making a pleased noise when Tony’s hands slid down the back of his pants, cupping his ass.</p>
<p>“I could get used to you saying that, you know?”</p>
<p>“Say it to me.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Tony Stark,” Peter murmured. “Even if you were poor, and a garbage man – and <em>bald</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Don’t say any of those things.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled, and then moaned when Tony caught his lips in a kiss that deepened, almost immediately. He opened his mouth to the older man’s demanding tongue and as Tony was laying claim to his mouth, the billionaire’s hand was sliding along Peter’s rear, talented fingers already searching for his hole, so he could start teasing him. Peter shifted up, to give him room, an approving noise rumbling from somewhere in his chest.</p>
<p>Before Tony had done more than slide between his cheeks, there was a rumbling noise somewhere off to the side, and a heavy body landed right next to them, followed immediately by a cold nose shoving its way between their bellies.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes and they separated, his hand coming out of the back of Peter’s pants just as the puppy started licking his face, and then Peter’s, clearing wanting to be part of whatever was going on on the couch, just then.</p>
<p>“I swear I’m going to put him in the basement…” Tony grumbled, pushing the puppy away, affectionately.</p>
<p>Peter was the only one he wanted licking his face, after all.</p>
<p>“Like mother, like son,” Peter said, scratching the puppy’s ears, and nestling himself back against the older man.</p>
<p>They could give the puppy the attention he needed, just then. Peter could share Tony’s affections. But he had no intention of sharing the <em>bed</em>, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for coming out.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, taking the towel from May and using it to wipe the blood and water from the foot of the dog that he’d been examining.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. <em>Anytime</em>, you know that.”</p>
<p>She smiled because she <em>did</em> know. But it still meant a lot that he was so willing to drop everything on his only free weekend that month and come out to the shelter.</p>
<p>“Is he going to need stitches?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Peter rubbed the face of the dog, who was watching him, warily, but willing to be friends if he was. “You’ll want to keep him inside as much as you can, though, for the next few days, and keep his feet clean and dry. Someone dropped him off?”</p>
<p>“Ben found him on the road by the bridge. He doesn’t belong to anyone in town and he doesn’t have a microchip or a collar. Do <em>you</em> recognize him?”</p>
<p>“No.” Which meant that he probably didn’t belong on any of the farms in the area, either. Despite living in the city, now, Peter still came out one weekend a month to do all of the regular vet care for the livestock on the farms around the shelter, so he was well acquainted with the animals on them. He pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures of him. “I’ll put him on the website, and maybe make a couple of fliers.”</p>
<p>Might as well get the adoption process going, early.</p>
<p>May nodded her approval.</p>
<p>“How’s the job going?”</p>
<p>“It’s great.” He’d been there almost four months, now, and had settled in, nicely. “I love the staff, there, and the community.”</p>
<p>His aunt nodded.</p>
<p>“And speaking of <em>love</em>… how are things going with you and Tony?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled – just like he did every time anyone mentioned Tony.</p>
<p>“You mean my <em>boyfriend</em>? Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>May rolled her eyes, amused. It never got old for Peter to say it, and it never ceased to make her smile at his happiness.</p>
<p>“Yes. That one.”</p>
<p>“He’s great, May. Treats me right, and makes me happy.” Peter hesitated. “We’re thinking about moving in, together…”</p>
<p>“It’s a pretty small apartment.”</p>
<p>Now it was Peter who was amused.</p>
<p>“Far too small for two men and two German Shepherds,” he agreed. “I’d move in with him.”</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>“The house? Or his apartment?”</p>
<p>“The <em>house</em>. There’s more room, and he says that if he had a reason to go home every night, he’d much rather make a home with me, there.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“That’s nice.”</p>
<p>“I thought so, too.” He finished what he was doing with the new dog. “Everything going okay out here? Do you guys need anything?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine, Peter. Ben loves it here, and so do I. The volunteers are always here…” she smirked. “I think they’re hoping, sometimes, that you and Tony are going to make an appearance.” The place was a lot more recognized, now, with the relationship between Tony and Peter being public. “It was a good idea, though. Us running it, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He rubbed the dog’s ears one last time, smiling. “Let’s get you in a kennel, buddy, so you can get some rest.”</p>
<p>He picked up the dog rather than having it walking on the foot he’d just looked at, and carried it to one of the few empty cages. As he was closing the door and double checking the water, he heard the door to the building open, allowing sunlight into the room.</p>
<p>“How’s it going in here?” Tony asked, walking over to stand next to the kennel and peeking in. “<em>He’s</em> a good looking guy, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>“Right? I was saying the same thing. People are going to be fighting over him.”</p>
<p>“Where’s <em>your</em> troublemaker, Tony?” May asked.</p>
<p>“You mean <em>Peter</em>?” Tony replied, purposely misunderstanding the question. “Right here.” He smirked, and moved to cover the younger man’s ears. “But he gets all kinds of irritated when I call him that to his <em>face</em>,” he whispered. “So I just call him my <em>boyfriend</em>, instead.”</p>
<p>May chuckled, and Peter freed himself with a playful swat.</p>
<p>“May won’t believe you,” he said. “She knows I’m sweet and innocent.”</p>
<p>He stood beside his aunt, who put her arm around him.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty sweet,” she agreed. They didn’t need to discuss innocent. “He told me that you two are thinking about moving in, together.”</p>
<p>It was Tony’s turn to smile, and the look he gave Peter only confirmed to his aunt just how much he was adored and loved.</p>
<p>“We’re thinking about it, yes.”</p>
<p>“Is he going to bring his Ironman and Tony Stark posters from his old room?” she asked.</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I took those down a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Despite my many attempts to get him to leave them up,” Tony confirmed.</p>
<p>He was in a good mood.</p>
<p>Amazing, considering if someone would have told him a year ago that he’d be alright with being called away from a weekend in the city to come out to the middle of nowhere he’d have told them to go pee in a cup, or breathe into a little tube. There would have been no way. Especially if they’d also mentioned that Tony would have a dog. A young monster of a dog that had started life tiny but was now big, and furry, and so smart that it was no wonder that he fit right in with Tony and Peter. He’d have said they were crazy.</p>
<p>Peter changed all that, though. He and Tony meshed so well, despite their different backgrounds – or maybe <em>because</em> of them – that he would have forgone anything if that was what the younger man wanted. Their relationship only got better and better as they’d spent more time together, and Tony took a lot of guff from the Avengers, who were well aware that Peter had him well and truly hooked.</p>
<p>Whether they were at Tony’s apartment, or his house, or if they were at Peter’s much smaller but homier apartment, they always had a good time. There were minor disagreements – usually when Tony wanted to do something reckless, or wasn't taking care of himself like Peter thought that he should – but Tony had no problem telling anyone who would listen that he was as happy as he could ever remember being.</p>
<p>The sex was amazing. The company was amazing. Peter was everything that he could ask for, and Tony doted on him, outrageously, even as Peter nurtured him as easily as he did the animals that he was always caring for. And it was only going to get better, he knew, now that they’d be under the same roof, permanently.</p>
<p>May smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you staying for dinner?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>“We can’t. Natasha and some of the others are going on a training thing to Egypt, and we promised that we’d watch Cinnamon for her. We’re going to go pick him up and take him home for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>“That’s <em>nice</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>“What’s another 90 pound dog running amok, right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him, May,” Peter said. “Natasha has him trained to a treat.”</p>
<p>Which, of course, was true. The only thing Tony had griped about when agreeing to dog-sit was that it was one more watchful dog who might misconstrue his manhandling of the younger man when it was time to go to bed. For obvious reasons, the dogs were allowed the run of the house – but <em>not</em> in their bed with them. Tony still enjoyed being rough with his lover at times (a lot of the time), after all, and Ginger was still overly protective. There was a steady supply of meaty bones in the fridges at all three residences to use as a distraction for her on those occasions.</p>
<p>“We’ll come by next weekend, though,” Tony told her, appreciating the invitation. The Parkers were some of his favorite people, and not just because Peter loved them, and <em>he</em> loved <em>Peter</em>. “We’ll bring out some steaks and barbeque.”</p>
<p>“We’re supposed to have some storms coming through. Let’s wait and see.”</p>
<p>Of course, storms weren’t the big deal, now, that they once were. Tony looked at Peter.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He turned to his aunt, eyes shining with happiness. “My <em>boyfriend</em>, Tony Stark, and I are going home. Call me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>She smirked, hugging him and then Tony.</p>
<p>“I will. Drive safe.”</p>
<p>The billionaire shook his head, amused, but also loving the way Peter made it sound so incredible that he was dating Tony. Stark was the one who was the happiest in the relationship, after all. At least as far as <em>he</em> was concerned. The luckiest one, anyway.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He put a hand on the small of Peter’s back, to steer him toward the door. “I have precious cargo, after all. Right?”</p>
<p>May smiled at the way Peter flushed with happiness, and walked out with them – almost immediately being met at the door by Ginger, C.B., and Ben.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Come on, <em>boyfriend</em>,” he said to Peter. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end! Thanks for reading and all the kudos and comments. I appreciate it all, of course!<br/>If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche<br/>It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>